Orchidée et jasmin
by Tidoo
Summary: Suite de 'Comme le blé'. Cette fois notre fine équipe va dans le sud pour résoudre une affaire curieuse impliquant un peu trop les militaires. Liza révèle ainsi son passé et certains aspects suprenant de sa personnalité, pour le moins insupçonnés...
1. Cap au sud

**Cap au sud**

Dès qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau, elle sentait l'odeur de vanille, puis elle voyait les fleurs. Ce bouquet tenait depuis plus d'une semaine sans présenter le moindre signe de fatigue. Alors d'accord ce n'était pas un bouquet ordinaire, mais tout de même... Elle suspectait son supérieur de changer les fleurs à son insu. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie.

Depuis cette histoire avec Léo, il était différent. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Bien sûr à chaque fois il avait détourné la tête, mais elle était certaine qu'il la regardait en douce. Les autres aussi se comportaient différemment. Ils étaient à la fois plus gentils avec elle et aussi plus attentifs et concentrés sur leur travail. Il y avait toujours des plaisanteries de temps à autres, mais les séances duraient nettement moins longtemps. Elle n'avait plus besoin de les rappeler à l'ordre. Et comble du changement, tous les rapports étaient rendus à l'heure, même ceux du colonel. Il y avait toujours des fautes et elle devait tout de même les relire, mais là aussi, le nombre avait diminué.

Finalement cette petite aventure avait eu du bon. Elle avait pu profiter de ses congés pour se reposer, elle avait aussi pu profiter de ses vieux amis, et le colonel semblait l'avoir enfin remarquée. Pour ce dernier point, il ne fallait peut-être pas trop espérer, mais il lui avait dit des choses plutôt gentilles, voire flatteuses. Et il avait eu l'air tellement triste et perdu quand elle était partie avec Léo... D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il avait bien se raconter. Connaissant son ancien instructeur, il avait du vouloir tester son colonel. Et il lui avait fait plusieurs réflexions sur le fait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Mustang lui aurait-il confié quelque chose ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez pendant sa semaine de vacances, toujours accaparée par les enfants d'Arthur, ou Arthur lui-même, mais maintenant, elle avait le temps de le faire parler. Et elle avait de bons arguments.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

Roy n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Ce n'était pas très différents des autres jours, seule la raison changeait. En général, il n'était pas concentré parce que la paperasse ne l'intéressait pas, mais depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas très concentré, de manière beaucoup plus globale. Ni les rapports, ni les conversations de ses collègues, ni même les quelques missions qu'ils avaient du couvrir. La seule chose qui monopolisait son attention était la petite mèche folle sur la joue de son lieutenant. Pas vraiment une frange, juste trois petites bandes de cheveux glissant délicatement de son front vers son oreille. Il en était dingue. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de ses vacances, où il avait bien cru la perdre à tout jamais, il la trouvait différente. Déjà un peu avant, elle avait commencé à changer. L'arrivée de son colonel d'opérette et de son major, encore que celui-ci était plutôt sympa en fin de compte, avait transformé sa subordonnée. Elle s'était mise à rire, à plaisanter avec les autres, l'avait passablement humilié à la cafétéria en le traitant de coureur de jupon immature. Bon ce n'était pas le meilleur côté de sa transformation, mais ce n'était pas totalement faux... Elle était plus détendue. Et même maintenant que tout ce petit monde était rentré dans sa juridiction, elle avait gardé sa bonne humeur.

Il ne se laissait pas de la regarder. En plus, elle souriait beaucoup plus souvent. Comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le bouquet d'orchidées qu'il lui avait fait. Tout le bureau était parfumé, si bien que même quand elle n'était pas là, il la sentait. Ce qui ne l'aidait sûrement pas à se concentrer !

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient eux aussi remarqué les changements chez Liza, mais ils avaient surtout noté l'attitude particulière du colonel. Il donnait tous les signes de l'adolescent en pleine transe amoureuse. Plusieurs réflexions avaient été faites à ce sujet, mais il ne les entendait pas. Même Havoc dans ses grands jours n'était pas aussi distrait. C'est pourquoi ils étaient bien déterminés à élucider le mystère de la soupirante de leur chef. Ce type avait toujours toutes les filles qu'il voulait, et ne s'était jamais vraiment emballé pour aucune, même s'il les trouvait toujours délicieuses et aimait vanter leurs charmes. En fin de compte, il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Alors pour les quatre compères, la curiosité était à son comble. Le colonel était raide dingue d'une inconnue, et ils étaient décidés à découvrir de qui il s'agissait. Mais rien ne filtra.

Les jours passaient et rien ne semblaient changer. La routine avait reprit son cours, et comme les fleurs commençaient à faner inexorablement, l'ambiance studieuse se dilua lentement pour revenir au rythme habituel de flemmardise généralisée. L'été approchait, et avec lui, la chaleur et l'envie de profiter de la vie. Pour changer, Havoc avait trouvé l'amour, et comme le colonel restait hors course, il put annoncer fièrement qu'il fréquentait la femme parfaite depuis près de deux semaines. Toute l'équipe se réjouit pour lui et n'attendait plus que la date officielle des fiançailles. Ils étaient en train de le charrier sur le choix de la bague quand ils furent interrompus par le téléphone.

Comme à son habitude Liza décrocha. Rapidement son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Elle parlait posément, comme toujours, mais ils remarquèrent tous qu'elle était ravie de ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Puis elle se rembrunit et commença à écrire. Elle fit signe au colonel de venir et finit par lui passer le combiné après avoir présenté celui qui voulait parler, le colonel Adler. Roy se crispa à la mention du nom de son rival, mais prit la communication. Il attrapa aussi le papier qu'elle lui tendait où elle avait déjà noté plusieurs renseignements importants.

Le colonel Adler, Léo, était en poste dans le sud, dans la petite ville de Riviera, au nord ouest de South City.

C'était un endroit relativement calme, mais qui avait connu une agitation particulière dernièrement suite au soulèvement d'une partie de la population contre l'armée. Les militaires de la ville voisine avaient instauré un système de taxes sur les marchandises circulant sur leur territoire et ils s'étaient attiré les foudres des commerçants. La situation avait dégénéré et plusieurs groupuscules anti-gouvernementaux avaient récupéré cette histoire pour s'en prendre directement à l'armée, faisant exploser plusieurs casernes et tuant quelques soldats. L'affaire s'était rapidement propagée vers Centrale et Mustang et ses hommes avaient été mis sur le coup quelques temps plus tôt pour démanteler cette organisation, accompagnés par l'équipe de Léo.

Ce colonel et ses hommes avaient été très efficace, mais Roy ne les avait pas appréciés outre mesure, pour des raisons personnelles. En effet, Léo n'était pas seulement l'ancien instructeur de son lieutenant. Il était clair qu'ils avaient eu une relation très proche, et elle ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme. Mustang était convaincu que ce colonel voulait lui voler son meilleur élément. Et pas seulement pour des raisons professionnelles. Un autre membre de l'équipe, Arthur était aussi une vieille connaissance de Liza, et même si c'était un brave garçon qui ne s'intéressait à elle que par amitié, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la complicité qui existait entre eux. Malgré des années à travailler ensemble, jamais il ne s'était senti vraiment proche d'elle. Elle semblait toujours envelopper d'un mur infranchissable, sauf avec ces deux hommes-là. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Il écoutait sans broncher ce que son rival avait à dire et ne laissa rien filtrer de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait appris à séparer son travail de ses sentiments, et Léo n'appelait absolument par courtoisie, ni pour le narguer, mais parce que leur précédente affaire avait pris un tour nouveau et qu'il jugeait nécessaire d'en avertir son collègue, lui aussi impliqué.

Quand il était retourné dans le sud, accompagné temporairement d'une Liza en vacances, il avait promis à Mustang de s'occuper de toute cette histoire et de tirer les choses au clair. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Et au bout de trois semaines de chasses à l'homme, les réseaux n'étaient toujours pas démantelés. Le général en poste à South City était alors intervenu personnellement et avait demandé de l'aide au QG de Centrale. Même si Léo n'était pas ravi de l'avouer, il avait réellement besoin d'un coup de main. Et il paraissait plus logique de se servir de quelqu'un connaissant déjà le dossier et qui avait en plus montrer son efficacité.

Roy finit par raccrocher, hésitant entre la joie et la contrariété. D'un côté, il prouvait aux yeux de tous qu'il était meilleur que ce petit colonel de province, puisque lui avait réussi rapidement sa mission et qu'il devait maintenant l'aider, mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, ni qu'une certaine personne de son entourage puisse à nouveau être en sa compagnie.

Toute son équipe attendait qu'il leur donne une explication. Il se leva et donna ses instructions. Il partirait pour le sud au plus tôt avec Havoc et Hawkeye. Fuery, Breda et Falman resteraient au QG pour les maintenir au courant de la situation et faire tourner le service. C'était eux qui avaient le moins l'expérience du terrain. Fuery serait chargé des communications et permettrait de toujours maintenir le contact entre les deux parties de l'équipe. Et bien sûr, il pourrait garder Hayate, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point.

Comme toujours, Liza s'occupa de réserver les billets, ils partiraient par le train de nuit dès le soir. Chacun put donc quitter son poste plus tôt pour préparer ses affaires.

Arrivée chez elle, Liza essaya de joindre Arthur. Elle voulait un complément d'informations, Mustang n'ayant pas donner grand chose. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être hébergée avec les autres dans le QG de l'armée. Elle connaissait le genre de chambres qu'ils proposaient, et elle ne pourrait jamais être seule. Non pas qu'elle détesta l'idée de partager sa chambre avec son colonel, mais si cela devait se produire, il faudrait que ce soit pour de meilleure raison que faire faire des économies aux militaires. Et comme elle connaissait plusieurs personne sur place, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire remarquer en allant à l'hôtel.

Evidemment Arthur était ravi de la nouvelle. La situation était délicate, mais comme elle lui permettait de profiter un peu plus de son amie d'enfance, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Finalement, c'était plutôt cocasse. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se voir pendant des années, et maintenant, ils étaient réunis pour des raisons professionnelles pour la deuxième fois en un mois. Il vivait dans une grande maison avec sa femme et ses enfants, et il avait largement la place pour une invitée. De plus, il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'être logée directement au QG. Il lui donna quelques informations supplémentaires sur la mission, mais rien de bien important, laissant clairement entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler au téléphone et donc qu'il se préparait une affaire sérieuse.

Elle raccrocha, non sans l'avoir remercié plusieurs fois et informé de l'heure de leur arrivée le lendemain matin. Elle devait encore faire sa valise, prendre une douche et se changer avant de retrouver les autres à la gare. Le voyage s'étant organisé à la dernière minute, elle n'avait pas obtenu de couchette, mais seulement un compartiment. Elle devait donc prendre de quoi s'occuper pour le trajet, sachant qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à dormir sur son siège, surtout avec le reste de la troupe autour.

Elle fut surprise de voir à l'entrée de la gare son colonel en pleine conversation avec Fuery. Elle pensait être suffisamment en avance, mais pourtant, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était la dernière. Havoc sortait du kiosque avec le plein de journaux et de cigarettes, ses bagages attendant à coté du sergent. Le petit brun les avait accompagnés pour leur confier directement l'équipement qu'il avait préparé et récupérer au passage les clés du lieutenant pour s'occuper du chien. Elle n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de laisser un étranger aller et venir librement chez elle, mais comme il ne pouvait pas prendre Hayate avec lui, elle n'avait pas le choix. De plus, elle faisait confiance à son subordonné pour ne pas être intrusif. Elle lui tendit un trousseau qu'elle gardait en double et lui fit quelques recommandations d'usages, puis ayant glissé son équipement radio dans son sac, avec ses armes favorites, elle monta dans le train sans attendre.

Roy et Havoc ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre après avoir salué une dernière fois le sergent et pris eux aussi leur matériel. Ils s'installèrent confortablement à leur place, posant leur bagage sous les sièges.

La tenue civile n'était pas l'usage pour les déplacements professionnels, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, ils avaient préféré voyager incognito. Leur arrivée à Riviera devait rester discrète. Il n'était pas utile de se mettre à dos la population avant même d'avoir commencé. Liza portait donc un simple t-shirt blanc sur une jupe en coton beige, et les deux autres étaient en pantalon de toile et chemise. Il faisait plus bon pour la saison, du coup, ils avaient tous abandonné leur veste. En plus, ils allaient dans une zone désertique, donc il n'était pas la peine de se surcharger.

Le colonel état ravi de pouvoir profiter des jambes de son lieutenant, même si sa jupe lui arrivait aux chevilles. Chaque mouvement laissait entrevoir un bout de mollet et il ne désespérait pas qu'un coup de vent lui en montre davantage. Pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaires. Ils avaient plusieurs heures à passer ensemble, autant éviter de la contrarier tout de suite.

Enfin le train démarra , les entraînant lentement vers leur nouvelle mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Premier chapitre un peu court pour rappeler les éléments important de l'histoire précédente et poser les bases de la nouvelle. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus tonique, avec le voyage en train toujours propice aux grandes discussions et peut-être l'arrivée à Riviera avec un bref état de lieux du problème.  
__Je vais essayer de ne pas faire un truc trop long (c'est pas gagné…) et de mettre un chapitre par semaine._


	2. Voyage en train

**Chapitre 2 Voyage en train**

Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis une heure qu'Havoc se leva pour aller fumer et en profita pour faire le tour du train.

Liza s'était plongé dans un livre et Roy regardait par la fenêtre. Il contemplait son reflet dans la vitre, admirant son visage et profitant du moindre petit sourire. Il ne voulait pas la déranger dans sa lecture, mais il était tout de même intrigué par son attitude. Plusieurs fois, elle avait semblé rougir et elle s'était retenu de rire à deux ou trois reprises. La curiosité était très développée chez lui et il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle lisait qui la mettait dans un état pareil.

Il essaya de se pencher pour voir la couverture de son livre, mais il était trop appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait faire discrètement, et une fois encore se retint de rire. Ce n'était pas sa lecture qui la faisait rougir, mais la façon dont il fixait son reflet. Elle s'était attendue à des commentaires sur sa jupe et surtout sur la longueur, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle l'avait pourtant choisi exprès parce que c'était la plus longue qu'elle avait. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, la trouvant un peu fade, mais elle avait voulu voir sa réaction. Surtout qu'elle était fendue sur l'arrière pour permettre de marcher, mais du coup, quand elle était assise, elle ne laissait rien voir de ses jambes, contrairement aux autres jupes, plus courtes ou fendu sur le coté.

Si Roy avait été vraiment attentif, il aurait remarqué qu'elle était toujours sur la même page depuis le début, mais il avait été absorbé dans sa contemplation, puis piqué par la curiosité. Elle semblait tellement concentrée qu'il ne pouvait imaginé qu'elle simulait.

Leur petit manège dura un moment mais finit pourtant par être interrompu avant qu'aucun ne puisse vraiment savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Havoc, étant revenu de sa pose cigarette et de son inspection, leur proposa d'aller dîner. Il était largement temps, le deuxième service avait déjà commencé et comme ils n'arriveraient pas avant le lendemain matin, ils devaient bien se caler un peu.

Liza avait pensé à emporter quelques biscuits, mais elle serait contente de les avoir pour plus tard, la nuit serait longue, et elle n'allait pas refuser une invitation de son colonel ! Elle glissa son livre dans son sac, sans que Roy n'ait le temps d'en voir la couverture et les suivit vers le wagon-restaurant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart, mais comme il était relativement tard, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à s'isoler.

Liza expliqua qu'elle avait parlé avec Arthur, sans insister sur ses motifs et rapporta les quelques informations qu'elle avait eues, mais surtout, celles qu'elle n'avait pas obtenues. Havoc restait relativement silencieux, mais ne perdait rien des échanges entre ses deux supérieurs. Il y avait à la fois le contenu de ce qu'ils racontaient, mais le plus éloquent pour lui était leur comportement.

Roy emmagasinait les informations et commençait déjà à élaborer une théorie sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais n'en souffla mot. Il était très concentré sur ce que disait son premier lieutenant, mais il l'était plus encore sur sa personne. Il ne décrochait pas de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait bien pu avoir en elle et Léo. Elle était un peu trop enthousiasme à son goût. Cette mission était des plus sérieuses, avec des conséquences peut-être désastreuses sur sa carrière s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, et pourtant, Liza semblait ravie. Elle souriait beaucoup et dès qu'elle parlait d'Arthur ou de Léo son visage s'éclairait.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant de parler d'eux qui lui plaisaient mais de voir le léger froncement de sourcils de son colonel à la simple mention de trois lettres l'amusait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui le gênait mais il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'étale sur ses amis. Du coup, elle en profita. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui pouvait le mettre en boule !

Quand Havoc demanda ce qui était prévu pour l'hébergement elle s'en donna à cœur joie.

« Et bien la caserne de Riviera a des locaux pour les invités. Par contre le nombre de places est très limitée. J'ai tout de même réussi à avoir deux chambres. J'espère que ça ira. » Et une fois encore son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Roy ne put retenir un sourire, mais plus discret. Deux chambres, c'était une bonne opportunité…

« Et bien sûr, j'ai fait demander des appartements avec de la place qui vous ne soyez pas l'étroit monsieur » dit-elle en se tournant vers son supérieur.

Il commençait à peine à élaborer son plan pour s'approprier discrètement la même chambre que son lieutenant, quand elle lui brisa tous ses rêves.

« Pour ma part, je me fais héberger chez l'habitant, comme ça il n'y aura pas de problème de partage. »

Comme prévu, Roy se crispa. Elle n'avait pas mentionné, délibérément, la personne chez qui elle comptait dormir et les deux hommes en face d'elle l'avaient parfaitement compris. Sauf que le blond voyait très clairement dans le jeu de sa collègue, alors que Mustang, aveuglé par sa jalousie ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

Havoc profitait vraiment du spectacle qu'offrait son colonel. Il adorait le voir se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, pour une fois, mais d'un autre coté, il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait sous le nez, mais son chef semblait enfin avoir réalisé quelle femme merveilleuse était le lieutenant. Et vu son attitude des dernières semaines, il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder la question avec elle. En plus, il était particulièrement sensible au sujet d'un certain colonel avec lequel malheureusement la jeune femme allait pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps.

Havoc se prit donc pour le bon samaritain de service et décida d'aider un peu son supérieur en atténuant au moins un peu la jalousie.

« Arthur doit être super content de vous avoir chez lui. »

Liza le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil. Comment avait-il deviné ? Etait-elle aussi transparente ? Puis portant son regard vers Mustang, elle remarqua combien il était tendu et attendait sa confirmation. Donc bien sûr elle ne dit rien et laissa le blond continuer.

« Il aura un peu de répit, parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris ces gamins sont du genre agité. Mais avec vous dans les parages, il aurait un peu la paix et profitera pleinement de sa chère et tendre… » Il n'avait pas voulu la vexer, mais ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être mal interprété. Et comme il se doit, ce fut le cas. Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de mal avec les filles en étant aussi délicat. Un miracle qu'il soit depuis deux semaines avec la même.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis un monstre qui terrorise les enfants, c'est ça ? »

Roy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quel caractère ! Il n'avait pas du tout dit cela. Mais Havoc se tassa tout de même un peu dans son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que… »

« Qu'avec moi dans la maison ils se tiendront à carreaux ? » Répliqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. Cette fois, ce fut au colonel de venir à la rescousse de son collègue.

« Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous savez tenir les gens à la baguette. Regardez un peu ce que vous faites au bureau ! » Aïe ! Tu t'enfonces mon petit Roy…

« Mais vous vous comportez comme des gamins ! » Soudain elle s'arrêta net. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés en sur elle, un grand sourire en travers du visage.

Liza soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, quoi qu'elle dise, elle aurait tort. Ils avaient une idée bien curieuse de son véritable caractère. Finalement même si elle avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec eux qu'avec Arthur ou Léo, ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment, et surtout beaucoup moins que ses amis du sud. Ils allaient encore une fois être surpris.

La fin du repas se passa tranquillement. Le wagon était quasiment désert, ne restant que quelques tables encore occupées par des voyageurs tardifs.

Comme ils étaient bien installés et que le trajet devait encore durer plusieurs heures, Havoc proposa de jouer aux cartes. Il n'avait pas de grands espoirs, mais essaya tout de même. A son plus grand étonnement le plus dur à convaincre fut le colonel. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Toute cette affaire n'était pas claire. Pourquoi ne pas donner d'information par téléphone ? Et pourquoi leur avoir demandé de l'aide si tard, alors que tout était redevenu calme ? Etait-ce encore une stratégie de Léo pour se rapprocher de Liza ? Après tout, il avait utilisé plusieurs contacts pour être placé sur la dernière mission et temporairement affecté à Centrale, auprès d'elle.

Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Il ne l'aurait pas appelé sinon. Il aurait pu la contacter elle directement. Non, il ne devait pas laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus. Et d'abord, il n'était pas jaloux. Et surtout pas de ce type. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui, et pas mieux. Il était bel homme et très compétent, mais arrogant et prétentieux. Finalement les autres avaient raison, ils n'étaient pas très différents… Cette idée le fit sourire amèrement.

Il finit par accepter de jouer avec les deux autres. Il n'arriverait à rien pour le moment.

La soirée avançant, le serveur leur proposa un café pour tenir. Roy fut très surpris de voir Liza accepter. Elle ne prenait que du thé. Mais ce qui le contraria encore plus fut le sourire qu'elle échangea avec le garçon de salle. Il avait bien remarqué la façon dont il la regardait, mais elle ne semblait pas y avoir prêté attention. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il eut comme une envie de le faire griller sur place. Encore une fois.

Havoc sourit en voyant l'attitude de son colonel et l'air innocent du lieutenant. Il était évident qu'elle le testait et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il comprit pourquoi ses collègues s'amusaient autant à ses dépends. Il devait bien reconnaître que c'était un spectacle des plus plaisants de voir un homme s'embourber pour essayer de séduire une femme. Et ça l'est d'autant plus quand l'homme en question est le colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste de Flamme et plus grand séducteur de Centrale. Il pourrait en profiter pour se venger un peu de toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites en matière de filles, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. En plus, il avait toujours souhaité que ces deux-là finissent ensemble, alors il n'allait pas gêner son supérieur pour des pareilles bêtises. Au contraire, il avait bien l'intention de l'aider. Il savait ce que Liza ressentait, et même s'il avait eu une période de doute en voyant Léo débarqué, il savait que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé puisqu'elle était revenue.

Tout en jouant, il réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie pour les mettre enfin ensemble. Du coup bien sûr il n'était pas très concentré sur la partie et n'arrêtait pas de perdre.

En désespoir de cause, il finit par abandonner. Peut-être en plus qu'ils sauraient parfaitement se débrouiller sans lui et que de les laisser un peu seul ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

A deux pourtant, la partie était nettement moins intéressante. Profitant de la soudaine tranquillité de la jeune femme, le serveur tenta une nouvelle approche, mais celle-ci fut accueillit beaucoup plus froidement. Liza voulait être seule avec son colonel et n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangée. Elle refusa poliment sa nouvelle tasse de café, et malgré un sourire de circonstance, lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il gênait.

Roy fut à la fois surpris et ravi de ce retournement de situation, mais déchanta rapidement quand elle commença à l'interroger sur l'affaire en cours. Elle savait qu'il y avait réfléchi, elle-même s'étant penchée sur le sujet voulait connaître un peu plus son opinion. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'en parlerait pas devant Havoc, mais elle espérait qu'il avait assez confiance en elle pour tout lui dire.

Présenté comme ça, il lui était difficile de refuser sans la vexer pour toujours. Il lui fit donc par de ses idées, confirmant ce qu'elle craignait. La corruption allait bon train dans le sud, et la proximité de la frontière n'arrangeait rien. L'armée était mouillée jusqu'au cou, et s'ils n'étaient pas extrêmement prudents, toute cette histoire leur retomberait dessus.

Ils restèrent à discuter un moment, mais le garçon de salle, maintenant clairement éconduit leur signala que le restaurant fermait. Il n'avait plus à les tolérer puisqu'il n'avait manifestement aucune chance avec sa belle, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son compagnon de table. Lequel d'ailleurs n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.

Ils repartirent donc vers leur compartiment, et furent surpris de le trouver vide. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Havoc les rejoignit. Sa déception était flagrante quand il rentra, voyant son lieutenant d'un coté, toujours le nez dans un livre, et son colonel de l'autre, en train de dormir contre la fenêtre.

La seule qui le rassura fut les biscuits posés sur la tablette entre eux. Ils avaient au moins du se parler un moment. Le blond sortit donc un journal et se plongea lui aussi dans la lecture.

Liza resta éveilla jusqu'à l'aube. Roy dormait depuis des heures, bien calé dans un coin, et Havoc qui s'était mis à coté de lui pour ne pas déranger la blonde, dormait lui aussi depuis un bon moment, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir.

Elle ne voulait pas sombrer elle aussi, mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Son livre resta sur ses cuisses, mais sa tête bascula sur le coté, et elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir.

Ce fut la lumière qui le réveilla, puis il sentit le vent. La fenêtre était restée ouverte pour profiter de la douceur de la nuit, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient au milieu des sables et que le soleil se levait, cette fraîcheur était remplacer par le souffle chaud du désert. Roy se leva donc pour fermer la vitre et en profita pour s'étirer un peu. Même s'il le faisait souvent dans son bureau, dormir assis n'était pas des plus plaisants, surtout pour toute une nuit. Mais il avait le plaisir de voir son lieutenant assoupie en face de lui, et ce spectacle valait bien quelques désagréments. Elle était si paisible dans son sommeil et semblait même sourire légèrement. Il donnerait cher pour savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.

Il s'approcha d'elle et jeta un œil sur son livre. Il avait l'occasion de connaître le titre de cet ouvrage si passionnant, mais il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle n'en était qu'à la page 35. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle avait lu pendant des heures, il la regardait en douce avant de s'endormir.

Puis il réalisa que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais vu tourner une seule page. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait fait semblant, et devait l'observer également. Et elle avait du continuer un moment après qu'il s'était endormi.

Cette idée lui plu énormément et il ne put cacher l'immense sourire qui lui traversait le visage.

Il retourna s'asseoir et continua sa contemplation, de manière directe cette fois.

Havoc se réveilla en entendant les bruits de pas du colonel. Mais il ne bougea pas, préférant jouer les endormis. Il put ainsi profiter pleinement du petit jeu de son supérieur et se délecter de le voir enfin en prise à une vraie passion amoureuse. Au bout d'un petit moment, sentant une crampe arrivée, il finit par bouger et manifesta sa présente par un grognement.

Roy lui jeta un regard noir, non seulement il le dérangeait dans sa contemplation de sa belle, mais en plus, il risquait de la réveiller avec tout ce bruit.

Le blond comprit que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée outre mesure, et comme il ne leur restait plus très longtemps avant l'arrivée, il décida d'aller se prendre un café. Et d'en griller une. Il se leva donc péniblement et laissa les deux tourtereaux tranquilles.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, Roy se décida à réveiller sa belle. Il s'approcha doucement de la banquette, et se baissant, retira délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la sortir de sa torpeur, mais elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle voulait en profiter un peu. Profitant de l'occasion, il laissa ses doigts sur sa joue, et la caressa délicatement. Il la sentit bouger un peu, mais elle ne semblait pas se plaindre. Il hésita tout de même à retirer sa main et lui murmura qu'il était temps de se lever.

Liza lui sourit, appuya sa tête contre lui et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle était encore un peu endormie, mais comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Elle rougit un peu, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le train s'arrêta brutalement. Roy perdit l'équilibre et fut projeté sur son lieutenant. Sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, il se retrouvait la tête collée sur sa poitrine. La sensation n'était pas déplaisante, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Et bien sûr, pour que la situation soit vraiment parfaite, Havoc réapparut pour prendre ses affaires. Il ricana de les trouver dans une telle position, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire devant leur regard assassin.

Roy se redressa en rougissant un peu, puis aida Liza à se relever. Il bredouilla des excuses, mais elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Elle s'étira un peu et attrapa son sac avant de sortir.

Les deux autres la suivirent rapidement, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent sur le quai il était déjà trop tard. Liza était littéralement assaillie de têtes blondes. Au moins, ce n'était pas Léo qui la tenait dans ses bras. Ils descendirent du train et allèrent saluer Arthur qui essayait de calmer ses enfants.

Le blond leur sourit et s'excusa de l'attitude de ses petits, mais Liza le traita de rabat-joie. Elle était ravie, tenant une petite fille dans ses bras et traînant le garçon à coté par la main. A les voir ainsi, on pourrait croire que ces enfants étaient les siens. D'ailleurs Arthur ne put retenir une remarque :

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu nous en fais un, Lili ? Tu t'en sors très bien tu sais… » Liza sourit et serra un peu plus sa fille contre elle. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis déjà assez chargée, là… D'ailleurs, tu peux me prendre mon sac ? » Elle partit devant puis se retourna et ajouta : « Mais je te promets que je vais y réfléchir. » Roy eut un pincement au cœur, il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais effectivement, elle pourrait parfaitement des enfants. Mais avec qui ?

A peine sortaient-ils de la gare que Léo était en vue, accoudé à une voiture. Il prit naturellement la fillette des bras de Liza et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ca été plus long que prévu pour le mettre en ligne, je suis désolée, mais pour une fois, j'ai eu plein de boulot. Je suis pas hyper contente de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu du mal… Enfin, dans l'ensemble je vous ai mis tous les éléments pour l'intrigue. De l'action, du mystère, de la jalousie et de GRANDES questions métaphysiques…_

_Enfin, j'espère quand même que ca vous plait et que vous serez patients pour la suite._


	3. Réunion

**Réunion **

Dès qu'il le vit, Léo se dirigea vers Roy. Il était bien content que celui-ci ait accepté de venir l'aider. Certes, il aurait préféré pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais il avait apprécié ce colonel. Il était arrogant et prétentieux, mais il savait mener ses hommes, les respectait et surtout était très malin. Il n'aurait pas obtenu son poste sinon... En plus, il lui permettait de revoir sa chère Liza. Et il savait qu'avec eux deux sous la main, cette histoire serait vite réglée. Il s'avança donc en souriant, mais fut accueilli plutôt froidement. Mustang semblait n'avoir toujours pas digéré sa relation avec son lieutenant. Pourtant, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Léo était très attaché à elle, mais il avait bien compris depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il n'était qu'un ami un peu particulier... Il n'avait été qu'un remplaçant de celui pour qui elle était dévouée corps et âme, et qui ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Jusqu'à peu.

Léo avait été surpris en comprenant qui était réellement Mustang pour elle. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement de son supérieur, pour lequel elle nourrissait un petit béguin, comme elle avait eu pour lui quand il était son instructeur. Mais la réalité était tout autre, et même si elle ne le lui avait pas avoué, il savait qu'il était celui pour lequel elle s'était engagée, et qu'il y avait entre eux bien plus qu'un simple lien professionnel.

Maintenant qu'il avait tous les éléments, Léo était d'autant plus content de les avoir tous les deux à l'œil pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Roy semblait avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il avait son le nez depuis des années, mais aux dernières nouvelles n'avait pas fait un seul geste vers elle. La partie allait être amusante. Non seulement il allait voir le fameux Flame alchemist à l'œuvre hors de sa juridiction et avec une équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas pour gérer leur problème professionnel, mais en plus, il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe d'une affaire bien plus grave : mériter aux yeux de tous, enfin d'Arthur et lui, le cœur de Liza.

De son coté, Roy était tout sauf content. Déjà, il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, ensuite, il n'avait pas assez dormi et quand enfin il avait eu une compensation en pouvant réveiller son cher lieutenant, il s'était étalé sur elle, et en plus, Havoc était arrivé à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, il voyait sa jolie blonde qui affirmait vouloir faire des enfants en se jetant dans les bras d'un autre. Lequel se pointait vers lui, la bouche en cœur, avec un air innocent et ravi. Il avait une de ses envies de le faire frire, le bellâtre !

Prenant sur lui, il réussit à ne pas lui écraser les doigts. De toute façon, l'adversaire en face de lui avait le mauvais goût d'être parfaitement à la hauteur. Léo lui indiqua la voiture et le fit monter avec Havoc. Il laissa Liza seule devant la gare avec Arthur et ses enfants, puisqu'elle devait dormir chez lui. Ils se retrouveraient tous au QG dans moins d'une heure. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire lui-aussi sur la beauté du spectacle, remarquant combien le lieutenant ferait une mère délicieuse. Et bien sûr il nota au passage la légère crispation de Roy quand il parla du futur veinard qui lui ferait ses enfants. Havoc voulut en rajouter mais fut arrêté dans son élan par le regard de son chef. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Puis Léo leur montra leur chambre, avant de les inviter à le retrouver dans son bureau une fois rafraîchis et changés.

Liza, elle était ravie. Elle adorait Milla et Shun, les enfants d'Arthur, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Ils étaient un peu turbulents, mais ils se calmaient dès qu'elle le leur demandait, si bien que tout se passait pour le mieux. Elle les accompagna à l'école avant d'aller se changer chez son hôte. Elle avait droit à une grande chambre rien que pour elle au deuxième étage de sa maison, avec sa propre salle de bain. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter, devant se rendre rapidement au QG pour enfin faire le point sur cette situation.

Il était encore tôt, mais la chaleur était déjà oppressante. Et l'uniforme ne faisait rien pour atténuer ça. Heureusement le commandement de Riviera n'était pas très à cheval sur le protocole, si bien que tout le monde était en bras de chemise. Les vestes restaient bien souvent au placard.

Quand Arthur et Liza arrivèrent dans le bureau du colonel Alder, toute l'équipe était déjà réunie. Meiji se précipita sur la nouvelle arrivée, tellement contente de ne plus être la seule femme à bord. De plus, elles s'étaient trouvées de nombreux points communs lors du dernier séjour de Liza dans la région et la petite rousse prenait la blonde comme exemple. Rodman et Sark furent plus modérés, mais visiblement contents eux-aussi de revoir leur jolie sniper.

Liza n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que déjà tout le monde autour d'elle voulait lui proposer un rafraîchissement, à manger ou une chaise. Bref, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle, oubliant par la même que son supérieur était toujours dans la pièce et n'appréciait que très modérément ce déploiement d'attention. Premièrement il n'était pas le centre d'intérêt, et deuxièmement, tous les hommes de la pièce, sauf peut-être Havoc, n'avaient d'yeux que pour sa Liza.

Depuis un moment déjà il pensait à elle comme Sa Liza. La première fois, ça l'avait beaucoup surpris, puis il avait compris qu'il la considérait comme lui appartenant d'une certaine manière. Elle était son lieutenant, son garde du corps, son amie, sa raison de travailler... Bref, il tenait vraiment à elle, et il n'aimait pas voir d'autres personnes lui tourner autour, surtout des hommes, célibataires de surcroît.

« Bon, les jeunes on se calme, je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas là pour rigoler. » Léo parlait à ses hommes avec simplicité, mais fermeté. Le calme revint rapidement dans le bureau. Puis il se tourna vers ses invités et continua :

« Pour les présentations, je crois que ce sera pas nécessaire d'en faire trop, vous vous connaissez déjà un peu. La petite, c'est Meiji, notre maniaque des câbles et des couteaux. Le grand, là c'est Zek Rodman, tireur d'élite à ses heures perdues et fileur professionnel, l'autre là-bas, c'est Allan Sark, bon tireur et surtout fin stratège et enfin Arthur. Je sais pas trop ce qu'on peut en dire. Il est moyen pour tout, sauf les conneries, surtout avec sa blonde. » Clin d'œil à Liza qui resta imperturbable comme toujours.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais, il y a Francky. Il est toujours fourré à la bibliothèque. Il ne va pas sur le terrain, mais il nous aide beaucoup pour les infos. Ce type est un puits de science. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. » S'en suivit un silence un peu lourd, que seule troubla Liza qui se leva pour se faire du thé. Tous les yeux la suivaient, elle était comme chez elle dans ce bureau. Quand elle revint s'asseoir, elle fut un peu confuse puis finit par demander :

« T'es gentil, Léo, avec tes politesses, mais tu nous as pas fait voyager pendant onze heures pour nous présenter tes petits copains de jeu ?! »  
Roy eut du mal à ne pas rire. Le colonel venait de se faire moucher avant même d'avoir commencé.

« Dis donc ma grande, je te connais, et je sais que tu n'es pas capable de quoi que ce soit tant que t'as rien avalé. Alors magne-toi qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses. » Regards intenses entre les deux anciens amants. Roy était partagé entre la jubilation et la peur. D'un coté, son rival se faisait remettre à sa place proprement, d'un autre coté, trop de tension révélait souvent des sentiments importants. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et finit par intervenir.

« Lieutenant, le colonel Alder reste votre supérieur. Je vous connaissais plus respectueuse de la hiérarchie. »

Liza rougit. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle les connaissait tous plutôt bien qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être aussi familière. Elle baissa la tête et se concentra sur son thé. Roy n'était pas ravi de voir la mine qu'elle avait mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il se tourna vers Léo et continua.

« Je suis toutefois d'accord sur un point. Pouvons-nous en venir au fait ? » Il jeta un froid dans l'équipe et tous se tournèrent vers leur chef pour voir sa réaction.

« Toujours efficace, Mustang. » Léo se leva et alla chercher un dossier sur son bureau. Il le tendit au colonel qui commença rapidement à le lire. Pendant ce temps, Alder sirotait son café puis demanda à Rodman d'aller chercher Francky.

Roy finit rapidement sa lecture et tendit le dossier à Havoc à coté de lui. Celui-ci le survola en quelques secondes et le fit passer à Liza. Elle le commençait à peine quand Zek revint accompagné d'un petit brun d'à peine vingt ans, les cheveux un peu longs tombant sur ses épaules. Il salua discrètement et vint se poser à coté de son chef. Léo lui demanda de faire un conte-rendu détaillé de la situation qui ne pouvait apparaître dans les rapports. Zek ressortit et resta à coté de la porte, au cas quelqu'un déciderait d'entrer sans prévenir.

Francky parlait d'une voix calme et posée, mais on sentait la gêne d'être en face de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Depuis près d'un mois qu'ils étaient revenus avec les noms des rebelles, l'armée avait fait du ménage dans la population. Le problème venait des militaires eux-même. Plusieurs plaintes avaient bien été déposées pour signaler les abus de taxes dans la région, mais personne ne voulait vraiment s'en mêler. Et ce n'est pas avec des arrestations massives que les soldats allaient redorer leurs blasons. Pourtant Léo avait fait du bon travail, il connaissait plusieurs autres officiers de la région et la plupart de ceux qui avaient abusé de leur poste avaient été mis à pied et transférés. Mais le problème était plus profond. En grattant un peu, son équipe découvrit que le problème n'était pas seulement lié à la cupidité de quelques militaires. Un vrai réseau de corruption s'étendait dans la région, depuis la frontière sud. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à identifier la source exacte ni le but recherché, mais ils étaient convaincus, enfin surtout Léo, qu'une sale histoire se tramait, et pas seulement dans le but de déshonorer l'armée, mais bien de l'affaiblir.

Roy et Liza écoutèrent sans broncher. Eux-aussi étaient parvenus à cette conclusion. Ils savaient tous les deux que les plus hautes sphères de l'Etat étaient passablement pourries et ils n'étaient donc pas surpris outre mesure. De plus, la proximité avec la frontière rendait la zone particulièrement intéressante. Si l'armée était discréditée face à la population, il serait plus facile pour les forces d'Aegis de mener une attaque. En plus, ils seraient soutenus par les civils qui seraient ravis de se venger des soldats les oppressant. Havoc pour sa part se contentait de hocher la tête machinalement. Les considérations politiques l'avaient toujours dépassé. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il faisait confiance à Mustang et Hawkeye pour prendre les bonnes décisions pour lui. Ils savaient qu'il se passait des choses pas très claires en haut lieu, mais préférait ne pas aller fouiller. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir comme Hughes pour l'honneur de son pays. Amestris était corrompu jusqu'à l'os et ce n'est pas lui qui pourrait changer ça. Par contre, il pouvait aider ceux qui en avaient le pouvoir comme ses deux supérieurs, et comptait bien le faire.

Une fois que Francky eut fini d'exposer la situation, il voulut partir mais Léo le retint par l'épaule et l'assit sur une chaise. Puis il appela Rodman qui arriva immédiatement. Une fois toute la troupe en place, il se tourna vers Mustang pour avoir son avis.

Roy ne savait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment. A priori, il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il devait rester méfiant. Et ce n'était pas sa jalousie qui parlait. Il sentait que ces gens n'en savaient pas autant qu'ils voulaient bien le croire, sinon ils n'auraient pas fait appel à lui. Même si c'était des amis proches de son lieutenant, ils n'étaient pas forcément conscients de la gravité de la situation et risquaient de prendre peur en apprenant la vérité et de les trahir. Liza semblait lire dans ses pensées et deviner son conflit intérieur puisqu'elle se racla un peu la gorge pour attirer son attention avant de parler. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'exprimer et elle demanda alors :

« Vous avez les noms de ceux qui se sont plaints je crois ? » Francky acquiesça et lui tendit un papier froissé qu'il avait dans la poche. D'un coté étaient noté les noms de tous les plaignants, de l'autre celui de tous les soldats qui semblaient être impliqués.

« Bien, alors il faudrait commencer par les interroger et vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas eux-aussi intérêts à faire du bruit. Il y a deux aspects importants dans cette affaire. L'armée et les civils. Personne n'est complètement innocent. Vous êtes partis du principe que seuls les militaires pouvaient être mis en cause, mais pour qu'on n'arrive pas à en venir à bout c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont alliés aux commerçants. » Elle avait parlé sur son ton calme et posé, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux colonels. Le plus jeune pour être sûre qu'il suivait son raisonnement et Léo pour qu'il ne se sente pas offensé par sa suggestion.

Rodman intervint tout de même : « Attends, Lili, tu vas pas nous faire croire que les civils ont un quelconque intérêt à se faire racketter... »

Roy se crispa. Lui aussi l'appelait Lili ! Et il la tutoyait comme ça ! Pourtant, il n'était qu'adjudant, elle était clairement son supérieur. Mais elle ne paraissait pas choquée.

Elle regarda son supérieur pour savoir si elle pouvait s'expliquer et reprenant contenance, il lui fit signe de continuer. Bien sûr la tension qu'il avait ressentie à l'appel familier de son lieutenant n'avait échappé à personne, et Havoc ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, il avait de la concurrence, et en plus, ils avaient tous plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur lui...

« Et bien en fait, tout dépend de s'ils sont ou non réellement menacés... » Cette fois c'est Arthur qui la coupa : « Tu vois dire que tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des gens qui inventeraient un truc pareil ! Enfin, Lili, je te croyais plus maligne que ça ! »

Roy tiqua encore une fois, mais ne dit rien, laissant à son lieutenant le soin de développer ses arguments.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je dis juste qu'il est possible qu'ils se soient entendus entre eux pour discréditer l'armée. Après tout, nous n'avons aucune preuve que qui que ce soit ait vraiment... »

Tout le monde voulut parler en même temps pour la contredire. Elle qui d'habitude était si respectée et écoutée ne pouvait même pas finir une phrase ici, au milieu de ses soi-disant amis. Soudain, cette idée frappa Roy. Si elle était si froide au travail c'était peut-être pour cela. Pour qu'on la respecte. Ils avaient tous tellement peur de la vexer, sachant de quoi elle était capable que jamais aucun d'entre eux ne se serait permis de la couper. Mais ici, même si elle était mieux gradée et certainement aussi compétente, si ce n'est plus, ils n'avaient pas peur. Si jamais elle sortait son arme, ils lui riraient au nez pensant qu'elle bluff. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais ici, ils le savaient tous.

Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Liza ne pouvait pas s'exprimer normalement, ils la traitaient tous comme une enfant alors qu'elle essayait de les aider. Ils étaient bien trop familier avec elle. Cette fois il se devait d'intervenir. Roy se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit le dossier des mains et le feuilleta rapidement, le temps que tout le monde se calme. Léo le regardait faire avec intérêt. Il venait secourir sa belle en silence, se contenter de jouer de son autorité.

« Lieutenant, si vous permettez, je vais continuer. »

Silence dans la pièce. Il était froid et formel comme toujours avec elle, mais les autres ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins appris grâce aux indiscrétions du major que si la belle blonde n'était pas avec leur chef c'était parce qu'elle avait des vues sur son colonel et que celui-ci, bien que long à la détente n'était pas non plus indifférents à ses charmes. Du coup, ils furent d'autant plus choqués de l'appellation de lieutenant pour la deuxième fois à l'encontre de la jeune femme que tous ici tutoyaient et surnommaient affectueusement Lili comme Arthur leur avait suggéré.

Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté. Il savait qu'il devait les rappeler à l'ordre discrètement et leur signaler que leur amie était tout de même leur supérieure. Quand il obtint le silence absolu qu'il désirait il reprit l'explication là où elle en était, ajoutant simplement quelques compléments.

« Avez-vous envisagés que cette histoire remonte beaucoup plus haut ? » Il les regarda tous un par un, et un par un, il baissait la tête. Ils se sentaient comme des gamins pris en faute. Léo affichait toujours un sourire amusé. Il connaissait bien ses hommes, et il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas facilement impressionnables. Pourtant ils pliaient tous sous le simple regard de ce colonel. Définitivement ce type en avait dans le ventre. Pas étonnant que Liza y soit aussi attachée. Dommage qu'il soit aussi suffisant... Encore qu'il avait fait des progrès en quelques semaines.

« Bien, je ne dis pas que l'armée n'a pas de reproches à se faire, simplement l'affaire est certainement plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait, sinon vous en seriez déjà venu à bout, non ? »

Il était malin et habile. Il ne leur faisait pas de critiques, il leur montrait même qu'il leur faisait confiance. S'il était là c'est parce qu'ils avaient à faire à un très gros morceau et qu'ils ne devaient pas l'oublier ni chercher à le minimiser.

« Il est possible qu'il y ait eut des accords entre certains civils et des soldats pour manipuler tout le monde. Ce ne sont pas tous les marchants qui devaient payer des taxes supplémentaires, donc peut-être qu'il y avait des règlements de compte là-dessous. Pour éliminer la concurrence tout en jetant l'opprobre sur les militaires. D'une pierre deux coups. Donc il serait peut-être intéressant d'en savoir un peu plus sur ceux qui n'ont pas eu d'ennui, ou en tout cas moins que les autres... »

« Votre théorie est intéressante, mais comment savoir qui invente et qui dit la vérité ? » demanda Léo, toujours à l'affût de la moindre faille.

« Et bien, on les interroge séparément, et on recoupe les informations. » Liza ne laissa pas à son chef le temps de répondre. Elle voulait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était au milieu de gens qui la connaissait un peu trop personnellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer de travailler correctement. Roy lui sourit discrètement puis se tourna vers son voisin : « Havoc, tu crois pouvoir t'occuper d'interroger les civils ? » Le blond hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et prit le papier avec les noms que lui tendait son lieutenant.

Les autres furent stupéfaits par la familiarité dont il avait fait preuve avec lui. Il vouvoyait Liza, l'appelait lieutenant et semblait presque trop respectueux alors qu'il tutoyait son lieutenant en second et lui parlait comme à un gamin. Définitivement il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair entre ces deux-là.  
Les missions respectives de chacun concernant les interrogatoires à mener furent rapidement données. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Léo était à la fois ravi par l'efficacité dont Mustang avait fait preuve et contrarié de voir à quel point justement il était compétent. D'un autre coté, il préférait savoir Liza avec un homme qui en valait la peine. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il se décide à agir…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Wow ! J'ai été inspirée !! Je sais pas quand je mettrai la suite, je pensais pas que ce chapitre viendrait aussi facilement. Et finalement si. Tant mieux. Je prévois un peu d'action pour la suite et de développer un peu l'intrigue, parce que je suis pas sûre d'avoir été très claire jusque là. Sauf pour le coté Roy et Liza se tournent autour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voit que l'autre n'attend que ca.  
Bon, merci à tous pour les coms, j'essaie de toujours répondre, mais je vérifie pas tous les jours, donc ca peut être long... Mais ca me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas !_


	4. Compte rendu

**Compte-rendu**

En moins de deux jours ils avaient réussi à interroger tous les gens de la liste. Rodman et Sark s'étaient chargés de la population civile des villages environnant, Havoc des plaignants et Mustang et Léo se concentraient sur les militaires. Etant les plus hauts gradés ils étaient les plus à même d'obtenir des informations. Hawkeye, elle, s'occupa de la partie administrative comme toujours, n'étant pas la plus à l'aise en contact direct avec les gens. Arthur l'assistait un peu, mais faisait surtout le lien entre les équipes. Meiji de son coté devait s'occuper de vérifier les noms avec le petit Francky et tenter de recouper les déclarations.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient depuis le début des opérations. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi dans le bureau du colonel Alder afin de voir où toutes ces recherches les avaient menés. Liza, Meiji et Arthur étaient déjà sur place. Francky avait passé son tour, préférant rester aux archives, il confiait au sergent le soin de faire leur rapport. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par le propriétaire des lieux et ses hommes. Comme toujours, Havoc et Mustang furent les derniers, avec même une certaine application pour le colonel qui traînait visiblement la patte. Il détestait toujours autant être enfermé, particulièrement avec cette chaleur, et était donc d'assez mauvais poil. En plus il avait passé les deux derniers jours coincés avec Léo, qui lui parlait tout le temps de Liza, de combien c'était une femme formidable et merveilleuse, comme s'il la connaissait si bien que ça. Bon oui, il la connaissait certainement très bien et dans des domaines où lui ne savait pas grand chose, mais il ne demandait qu'à apprendre et de préférence avec l'intéressée, pas avec son ex-prof de tir et ex-on sait quoi d'ailleurs ! Avec tout ça, il l'avait à peine vue. Du coup, il tenta de passer ses nerfs sur ses subordonnés, mais n'ayant pas pléthore sous la main, il se contenta de s'en prendre à son sous-lieutenant qui comme toujours s'allumait une cigarette.

« Havoc, ne fume pas dans les bureaux, c'est interdit par le règlement. »

« Mais, colonel, à Centrale je le fais tout le temps et ça ne vous a jamais gêné... » Le blond n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démonter. L'ambiance ici était plutôt détendue et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas conserver ses habitudes. Roy soupira.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis trop laxiste avec toi qu'il faut en profiter. Maintenant éteins-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Les autres regardaient la scène, médusés. Ce type, si froid et distant avec Liza était familier et coulant avec Havoc, le laissant même fumer dans son bureau sans rien dire, alors qu'il ne la laisserait même pas se recoiffer... Puis un éclair passa dans le regard d'une certaine rousse qui s'approcha dangereusement du colonel avec un sourire carnassier.

« C'est vrai que le tabac ne vous gêne pas ? » Roy eut l'air surpris et haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas ça... Mais je ne vais pas commencer en plus à lui demander d'arrêter, il n'est bon à rien quand il n'a pas sa dose... » Meiji commença à sautiller et se tourna vers Léo : « Tu vois ce que je te disais. Moi non plus je ne travaille pas bien sans cigarette. Je vais peut-être demander mon transfert chez lui... »  
Rodman s'avança vers elle et répliqua : « Ah oui tu veux nous quitter pour un truc aussi idiot ? »

Et là Havoc d'intervenir : « Vous êtes pas sérieux là quand même ? Vous vous parlez tranquille, sans tenir compte de la hiérarchie ni rien, mais vous vous prenez la tête pour une simple cigarette ? Mais c'est de la folie. Finalement je suis bien content d'être dans votre équipe colonel... »  
« Parce que t'envisageais de partir ? » Roy le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de colère. Ce n'était pas bon. Havoc voulut se défendre mais Meiji le coupa.

« Alors, colonel, si je fume dans votre bureau, ce n'est pas grave ? » Mustang ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir, mais répondit simplement : « A priori non, mais qu'est-ce tu viendrais faire dans mon bureau, au juste ? »

« Et bien, si je suis transférée, je pourrai travailler sous vos ordres, non ? »

« Mais je crois que mon équipe est déjà bien remplie... »

Léo intervint à ce moment-là, avec un grand sourire : « On pourrait faire un échange... » Et il se tourna vers Liza, qui s'appliquait à surtout ne pas se mêler de cette conversation sans intérêt. Roy la regarda aussi, mais elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention et il sentit son sang se glacer.

Avait-elle envie de rester ici et d'échanger sa place avec la petite rousse ? Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Comment sortir de cette histoire ? C'est là qu'Arthur lui sauva la mise, ou presque : « Tu sais Léo, le colonel est un homme à femmes, je ne crois qu'il accepte facilement de se séparer de Lili, surtout pour Meiji, il ne gagnerait pas au change... Par contre, si tu lui laisses les deux contre un de ses hommes... » La rousse lui assena un violent cou de coude dans les cotes et répliqua : « Comment ça il n'y gagnerait pas au change ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Pour autant que je sache, il n'y a rien entre eux, et s'il avait du se passer quelque chose, ce serait fait depuis longtemps ! Alors je peux très bien faire l'affaire. Je suis très compétente en paperasse. Et moi aussi, je suis agréable à regarder !! »  
Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec défi. Arthur ne savait plus où se mettre. Roy parla calmement pour faire baisser un peu la tension et expliqua : « Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais le lieutenant à un rôle très particulier qui ne se limite pas à remplir des dossiers et je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit puisse la remplacer. Son physique n'a rien à voir la dedans, je croyais que là-dessus les choses étaient claires. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, elles le sont. Il n'y a plus personne pour encore penser que vous me considérer comme une femme. » Liza avait enfin prit part à leur conversation, mais quitte, il aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne. Elle parlait sur le même ton calme que d'ordinaire et rien dans son visage ou ses yeux ne trahissait ses émotions. Pourtant il sentit comme une lassitude au fond d'elle.

« Bien, maintenant, si nous pouvions nous y mettre. Pour une fois que personne n'a de rapport à finir, on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer à une heure décente. » Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et malgré la chaleur de la fin d'après-midi, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle savait trouver les mots justes pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Tous les autres d'ailleurs se sentaient dans leurs petits souliers. Seul Havoc restait imperturbable, comme toujours et tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette.

Chacun prit sa place et Meiji glissa tout de même à l'oreille du colonel : « Vous savez, je suis beaucoup moins coincée qu'elle et je... » Elle fut coupée par le regard furieux de Liza qui la rappela à l'ordre. Cette fois, la rousse se redressa et se tint tranquille. La jolie blonde serait-elle jalouse ? Cette idée la fit sourire, et se dit que ce serait une piste à explorer. Mais pour le moment, elle se contenta d'écouter les comptes-rendus de chaque équipe.  
La situation se présentait plutôt bien en fin de compte. Les militaires avaient fini par admettre qu'ils s'étaient fait graisser la patte pour ennuyer certains marchands un peu trop envahissants. De son côté Havoc avait su que plusieurs plaintes étaient infondées et reposaient uniquement sur un ras-le-bol général envers l'armée. Des rumeurs avaient circulés concernant le racket et plusieurs personnes avaient extrapolé. Les deux adjudants confirmèrent cette version. La plupart des victimes ne l'étaient pas en réalité. Ou alors, ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur affaire.

Finalement la théorie de Roy et Liza semblait bien fondée. Pourtant elle ne menait pas à grand chose pour le moment. Il y avait bien des militaires qui rackettaient la population, plus particulièrement les marchands qui refusaient de travailler au delà de la frontière, mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'idée tout seul. Et le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir un nom. En réalité, plusieurs commerçants avaient proposé des arrangements aux soldats, mais rien ne les liait les uns aux autres. Si ce n'est qu'ils avaient tous des relations avec Aegis. Léo commençait à entrevoir l'ampleur du problème et sentait que la situation allait lui échapper une fois encore. Il commençait à désespérer de se sortir enfin de ce guêpier quand Liza intervint enfin. Elle se leva et se planta devant son colonel.

« Il faut qu'on vous supplie ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Il la regardait avec un air imbécile des plus crédibles. Les autres aussi ne semblaient pas comprendre. Mais elle connaissait Roy par cœur et savait qu'il était certainement déjà arriver un résultat qui leur avait échappé à tous. Elle-même avait relevé plusieurs choses au fur et à mesure des rapports qu'elle avait eus entre les mains, mais n'ayant jamais tous les éléments, elle n'était pas sûre de ses conclusions. Par ailleurs, elle trouvait qu'il se laissait un peu vivre depuis leur arrivée. Il avait laissé le plus gros des interrogatoires aux hommes de Léo, et même si Havoc avait participé dans son coin, il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier son travail comme il le faisait d'habitude. Et concernant ses propres recherches, il ne lui avait fourni aucun document. Il savait donc ce qui se tramait, ou au moins avait établi une théorie.

Prenant son air le plus froid, la blonde continua à harceler son supérieur : « Vous êtes le seul ici à n'avoir rien dit. Et j'attends toujours votre rapport, je vous le rappelle. »

Il sourit tranquillement et répondit le plus calmement du monde : « Mais le colonel Alder a tout fait. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je croyais qu'il l'avait noté dans sa version… » Il avait un talent particulier pour l'exaspérer. Havoc riait sous cape. Jamais ils ne se livraient à ce petit jeu en public, enfin en dehors du bureau du colonel. Pourtant cette fois ils semblaient bien partis…

Elle trépignait. Il avait vraiment le don pour la mettre en boule. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire une scène ici. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours comme ça ? Elle pensait qu'il avait un peu changé depuis ses vacances, mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Elle soupira, porta la main à la crosse de son revolver au-dessus de sa hanche, mais refusa de le sortir. Il voulait qu'elle explose devant tout le monde. Pour l'humilier. Ou pour la montrer sous son mauvais jour à ses amis et proposer à Meiji de la remplacer. Non, il avait refusé la première fois, il n'allait pas maintenant demander un échange… Encore qu'il en soit capable ! Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps puisque Léo la rappela à l'ordre.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour une scène de ménage. Alors si personne n'a rien à ajouter, on va en rester là pour ce soir. Après tout, c'est toi qui voulais finir tôt, fillette. » Il la gratifia d'un grand sourire, et malgré son air choqué, il lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en se levant.

Puis il se tourna vers Roy et ajouta : « La nuit porte conseille. Demain, quelqu'un aura peut-être une théorie à proposer pour faire avancer tout ça. »

Lui non plus n'était pas dupe de la négligence perpétuelle de Mustang. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre lors de la première réunion et pendant les interrogatoires. Il avait parfaitement compris à qui il avait à faire et préférait ne pas le bousculer. Il libéra toute la troupe et leur proposa de se revoir le lendemain pour envoyer leurs rapports aux dirigeants.

Chacun étant maintenant libre de profiter de sa soirée, Meiji décida de revenir à la charge. Elle voulait vérifier sa théorie sur Liza et Roy. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'approcha du brun et demanda :

« Dites-moi, colonel, ça doit être un peu triste d'être coincé tout seul au QG pour la soirée ? » Elle minaudait de plus en plus ce qui rendait Liza folle de rage. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue comme ça. Meiji était plutôt extravertie, mais elle ne sautait pas sur les garçons pour autant, elle se contentait de plaisanter avec eux ou de discuter pendant les pauses, mais jamais elle ne les draguait aussi ouvertement.

« Sympa pour moi » répondit Havoc avant même que le colonel ne trouve une remarque judicieuse. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer encore une soirée tout seul, mais il ne voulait pas non plus céder aux avances de cette gamine qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une jolie blonde qui l'ignorait royalement. Arthur, bien conscient de ce qui se passait sous son nez, proposa la solution miracle : « Ouais c'est vrai, on pourrait aller prendre un verre tous ensemble, histoire de mieux se connaître ! » Il attrapa Liza par le bras pour l'entraîner avec eux, mais celle-ci se dégagea rapidement et répliqua d'un ton sec :

« J'ai promis à Milla et Shun de passer la soirée avec eux. » Il grimaça un peu. S'il la laissait rentrer seule, sa femme s'en apercevrait et il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. D'un autre coté c'était une occasion unique de faire la fête et ils en avaient tous besoin. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas réellement laisser son colonel seul, sans surveillance avec la petite qui avait manifestement décidé d'en faire son dîner...  
Elle soupira une fois et se sentit fondre devant le regard de chien battu de son ami. Elle savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir et que si elle rentrait seule maintenant, sa femme lui ferait une scène.

« OK, mais pas longtemps alors. Je veux vraiment tenir ma promesse… » Arthur lui sauta au cou comme un gamin et partit devant en entraînant ses camarades. Bien sûr Havoc suivait de près, ne ratant pas une occasion de faire la fête. Seul Roy resta un peu en retrait, comme s'il l'attendait. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle, si bien qu'elle reprit là où elle en était restée un peu plus tôt.

« Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant ? » Elle était à nouveau froide et distante. Jamais elle ne serait avec lui comme elle était avec eux. Même Rodman et Sark étaient traités plus chaleureusement alors qu'elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu. Roy sentit quelque chose de serrer dans son ventre. Il avait espéré un court instant quand elle avait accepté de les accompagner, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Avec elle, il devrait commencer à avoir l'habitude, il avait toujours tout faux. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le lui montrer. Et il connaissait un moyen parfait pour la faire sortir de son rôle de parfait soldat.

« Léo a dit qu'on était libre pour la soirée, alors on ne va tout de même continuer à parler boulot. » Il lui souriait avec cet air si dégagé qui l'énervait tant. Il jouait parfaitement bien son rôle de crétin suffisant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répliqua : « Si vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ce que vous avez trouvé, vous pouvez au moins me donner vos notes. Ca me servira quand je devrai faire votre rapport. » Ton sec et cassant. Elle était plus froide que jamais et son regard suffirait à glacer le désert environnant. S'il avait été n'importe où ailleurs il aurait cédé, mais ici, au milieu de cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, et de ses amis, il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien d'irresponsable. Il pouvait en profiter et continuer à jouer les imbéciles.

« Je n'ai pas de notes. Vous me surestimez beaucoup. En plus je croyais vous avoir dit que Léo s'était chargé de la paperasse. »

S'il continuait dans cette voie, elle ne jurait plus de rien. Les autres semblaient suffisamment loin.

Elle pouvait le menacer, mais d'un coup elle réalisait qu'il le faisait peut-être exprès pour l'énerver. Alors au grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle respira profondément et changea de stratégie. Elle le regarda avec plus de douceur et dit simplement : «Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? » Elle savait que la culpabilité ne fonctionnait pas avec lui pourtant elle voulait être sûre. Il eut l'air choqué par sa remarque mais ne bougea pas. Alors elle utilisa sa dernière carte : « Soit vous le donner soit je viens le chercher. »

Il leva un sourcil et prit une mine interdite.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Il jouait bien son rôle, mais il ne put retenir un léger sourire ironique qui malheureusement n'échappa pas à la blonde en face de lui. Elle lui sourit également. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte mais elle savait comment le gérer.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Le carnet qui est dans votre poche… »

Puis elle se recula et observa sa réaction, pas mécontente de son petit effet. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il avait sentit son souffle sur son cou et bien sûr son cœur s'était emballé. Il frissonna. Et réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, il lui sourit tranquillement. Qu'elle vienne le chercher si elle osait !

Liza comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, et s'approcha à nouveau, mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par l'arrivée in-extremis de Meiji.

« Ben alors, on vous attend ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre en les voyant aussi près l'un de l'autre et continua : « Je n'interromps rien j'espère… » Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre. Liza rougit mais ne dit rien. Roy lui prit un air détaché et répondit simplement : « Mais non, voyons ! Quelle idée ! » _Quelle idiote ! Elle ne pouvait attendre un peu ! _

La blonde renchérit et ajouta : « On arrive tout de suite, juste un petit compte à régler. » Elle lui jeta un regard bizarre que la rousse ne sut interpréter avant de se retourner vers son supérieur. Meiji s'approcha alors de lui et lui susurra : « Je vous attends alors, colonel. » Et elle partit devant en le déshabillant des yeux. Liza eut des envies de meurtres, mais pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de relever l'indifférence prononcer de son supérieur. Ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer d'ailleurs :

« Eh bien alors, colonel, vous n'allez pas avec elle ? Je pensais que c'était votre genre, pourtant. » Elle lui parlait toujours sur le même ton, et il commençait à l'agacer. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu la voir s'énerver un peu. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout de voir son amie flirter ouvertement avec lui, mais elle ne disait rien comme toujours. Alors pour une fois, il réfléchit avant de répliquer. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit simplement : « Allons, Liza, vous savez bien que je ne me compromette pas avec une gamine pareille. C'est interdit par le règlement. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a qu'une seule femme ici pour laquelle je risquerai ma carrière, si j'avais la moindre chance. » Il lui sourit tristement, écarta une mèche de cheveux de sa joue et profitant de l'occasion pour la caresser du bout des doigts. Elle resta impassible, sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Il se moquait sûrement d'elle, mais quelque part, elle sentait qu'il pouvait être sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il lui faisait ce genre d'allusion. Malheureusement le temps qu'elle se décide à réagir, il avait pris son silence pour une réponse et lui tournait déjà le dos, se dirigeant vers les autres, à coté du portail. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait son carnet dans la main.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien, je me rends maintenant que mon histoire en elle-même avance pas des masses. Je ferai mieux au prochain chapitre normalement. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop concentrée sur Roy et Liza, il va falloir arranger ca ! Sinon j'espère que ca vous plait toujours et merci beaucoup pour les coms !_


	5. Confidences

**Confidences**

Arthur n'était pas le seul à avoir une famille, mais il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une épouse aussi compréhensible que celle de Rodman. En plus, ses enfants étaient beaucoup plus jeunes et demandaient par conséquents beaucoup plus d'attention. Zek avait deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années et une fille de bientôt dix-huit ans, donc il pouvait les laisser seuls pour la soirée.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient célibataires. Sark ne semblait pas bien intéressé pour le moment et Meiji passait d'un homme l'autre, ne cherchant surtout pas à s'attacher.

Et si la conversation en était arrivée là, c'était bien sûr grâce à Havoc, tout content d'annoncer qu'il avait rencontré la femme parfaite. Et que, pour une fois, il avait pu la garder. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son colonel, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts récurrents d'une certaine rousse.

Quelque chose dans son comportement l'agaçait. Il était convaincu qu'elle en rajoutait. Elle n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt pour lui jusqu'à présent, et pourtant maintenant, elle semblait se délecter à lui faire du rentre-dedans, juste sous le nez de son lieutenant, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Pourtant il avait été claire avec elle. Un seul geste de sa part, et il serait à elle…

Mais comme toujours Liza était dans son monde. Elle feuilletait déjà le carnet en marchant et n'avait pas levé les yeux, même quand ils s'étaient arrêtés pour choisir le meilleur endroit où aller. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Comme toujours le texte est partiellement codé, avec moult référence aux femmes qu'il avait croisées ses derniers jours, mais elle réussit rapidement à comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

Ce qui la frappa le plus était la précision des détails. Elle avait lu le rapport de Léo avant d'un faire une copie pour transmettre au Quartier Général de Centrale, et il n'y avait pas autant d'éléments. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit lors de la réunion. Il avait l'occasion de montrer à tous sa supériorité et pourtant il n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre… Encore que.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Et c'était aussi face à Léo. Il abandonnait plutôt que lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que lui. Elle réfléchissait, levant enfin les yeux vers son supérieur, pour le trouver en pleine discussion avec Meiji. Décidément, elle ne le lâchait pas. Il le jeta un regard implorant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait à se tirer d'affaire seul avec une femme. Il faut dire qu'en règle générale, il était toujours partant.

« Lili, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » Elle sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Arthur qui agitait sa main devant ses yeux. Combien était-elle restée à regarder son colonel ? Et surtout pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'en décrocher ? Dès qu'il levait la tête, elle se faisait harponner par son regard. Elle se sentait plonger dans ses yeux noirs, incapable de bouger. Elle secoua un peu la tête et se concentra sur Arthur qui lui faisait la liste de toutes les boissons disponibles dans ce pub. Elle prit alors un air dégoûté et répondit : « Tu crois vraiment qu'il est indispensable que je pue l'alcool pour apprendre à tes enfants à jouer aux échecs ? » Léo partit dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi par Havoc et Rodman. La tête du balafré n'avait pas de prix. Pourtant il ne se laissa pas démonté et maugréa : « Ca ne t'a pas toujours gêné que je sache… » Roy leva un sourcil étonné à cette réplique et retourna un regard interrogateur vers son lieutenant qui rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je vais prendre un thé plutôt. » Meiji la regarda en souriant et ajouta : « Bonne idée. Après tout, c'est un peu tôt pour commencer l'apéritif. Et on a toute la nuit devant nous… » Elle coula un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Roy qui mit sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de rester calme. Sark vint à son secours et demanda à la petite rousse de se calmer ses ardeurs.

« Et tu veux du thé à quoi, Lili ? Ils ont pas mal de choix ici… »

« Vanille ! Enfin Arthur, tu as bien remarqué ! » Meiji lui répondit de but en blanc s'en laisser à Liza le temps de donner son avis. Le blond la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Meiji continua alors sa tirade : « Lili se parfume toujours à la vanille. C'est qu'elle préfère. Moi, je suis plus jasmin, sauf pour le thé. »

« Le contraire de Liza donc. » Cette fois c'était Roy qui était intervenu. Il plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans ceux de sa subordonnée. « Vous vous parfumez à la vanille, mais vous prenez du thé au jasmin. » Il lui sourit, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce sourire. Il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude.

« Et bien dites donc, Mustang, vous en savez des choses ! » Léo le regardait avec un air malicieux. Il avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments de ce colonel. Il avait essayé de lui parler pendant les interrogatoires, mais il était resté horriblement discret sur sa relation ave Liza, ne laissant jamais rien filtrer de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs la première qu'il montrait un quelconque signe d'attention à son égard. Et il se rattrapa en disant qu'il connaissait très bien tous ses hommes. Mais Meiji n'avait pas l'intention de rater une si belle occasion et pour le coup, sa question intéressa tout le monde : « Et dites-nous tout colonel, vous préférez quoi, vous ? La vanille ou le jasmin ? »

Roy eut un sourire malicieux. Il voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir et ne rata pas la perche qu'elle lui tendait si gentiment. Il se tourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux puis du coin de l'œil il vit que Liza aussi attendait sa réponse.

« C'est difficile de vous répondre. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu la chance de pouvoir goûter à la vanille. » Il ne l'avait pas regardée en face, mais elle rougit tout de même, se replongeant dans sa lecture. Il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans le carnet et elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans des discussions futiles.

Les boissons arrivèrent et chacun put en profiter. La conversation allait bon train, si bien que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à l'heure. D'un coup, Liza se leva et tira Arthur par la manche.

« Eh, mon grand, il faut rentrer maintenant, sinon, on va se faire tirer les oreilles. » Il regarda sa montre et grimaça. Sa femme n'allait pas être ravie de les voir arriver aussi tard. Il s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et suivit la blonde qui l'attendait déjà vers la sortie. Elle avait à peine salué l'équipe et s'était précipité vers la porte.

Le reste de la troupe resta encore un bon moment à papoter. L'ambiance était plutôt plaisante, et maintenant que Liza n'était plus là, Meiji semblait s'être calmé. Elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à draguer le colonel. Il était mignon, mais ne semblait pas du tout intéressé, et en plus elle l'avait surtout fait pour rendre la blonde jalouse et savoir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et la réponse était évidente pour tout le monde. Sauf pour les deux concernés qui bien sûr s'appliquaient à ne rien voir !

A peine sorti du pub, Arthur attrapa le bras de Liza, la forçant à lui faire face.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Elle évita son regard : « Je t'ai dit que je devais passer la soirée avec tes enfants. En plus, tu as vu comme moi l'heure qui l'est et Marissa ne va pas être contente. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse une scène ! »

Elle se dégagea et se remit à marcher. Il la suivit, se mit facilement à sa hauteur et continua : « Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, et tu le sais très bien. Je vois bien qu'il est temps de rentrer. Je te parle de ton attitude de ce soir. Tu n'as pas décroché trois mots et tu restais plonger dans ce carnet. En plus, il y a eu ton altercation avec Mustang… » Il ne continua pas en voyant qu'il avait touché juste. Elle se crispa et accéléra encore un peu plus.

« Liza !! » Il n'allait tout de même pas la supplier ! Elle s'arrêta net et lui jeta le regard le plus froid et désespéré qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Je ne sers à rien. » Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Il voulut s'approcher pour la réconforter, mais elle le rejeta et continua :

« Je suis complètement inutile. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là, c'est remplir des saletés de dossiers ! Je…je… je ne prends par à rien dans cette histoire. Et je… il… Il ne me pas confiance. Il…il ne fait jamais attention à moi ! » C'était donc ça le problème. Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin, attrapa son amie par le bras et la conduisit tranquillement chez lui.

« Calme-toi, Lili. C'est vrai que pour le moment tu n'as pas fait grand chose, mais d'un autre coté tu ne connais pas la région alors ce n'était pas très facile de t'envoyer faire les interrogatoires. »

« Je la connais au moins autant qu'Havoc, je te signale. Je suis déjà venue ici plusieurs fois ! » Il soupira. Elle se comportait vraiment comme une gamine parfois.

« Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais. Je crois que ton colonel n'aime pas du tout te savoir seule avec d'autres hommes. Tu n'as qu'à voir comme il me regarde d'un sale œil dès que je pose la main sur toi… » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prête à contester mais il continua sans s'en occuper.

« Il en pince pour toi, c'est évident. Mais tu ne veux pas le voir, ou le croire ou je ne sais quoi… C'est vrai que c'est un coureur, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il tient à toi et que c'est plus que réciproque. Suffit de voir comme tu étais avec Meiji. J'ai cru que tu allais la descendre ! » Il rit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende avouer: « J'ai bien failli à un moment, en fait… »

Là, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle. Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'elle faisait ça pour t'embêter. Elle n'est pas très branchée par ce genre de mecs. On veut tous ton bonheur ma grande. Et on essaye de t'aider à notre façon. »

Elle semblait s'être un peu calmer. Ce qui valait mieux puisqu'ils arrivaient et qu'à peine la barrière franchie, Liza se faisait assaillir par les deux têtes blondes qui s'impatientaient. Arthur tempéra un peu ses enfants et les suivit dans la salle à manger où le repas, ainsi qu'une épouse peu accueillante les attendaient. Comme toujours, elle trouvait qu'il rentrait tard et le lui fit savoir. Mais n'étant pas du genre à faire une scène en public, elle resta relativement modérée.

Une fois à table Arthur reprit sa conversation avec Liza, orientant vers le sujet qui l'intriguait le plus, le carnet.

« Ce sont les notes du colonel. Je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé des choses qui nous ont échappé. »

« Alors tu le lui as pris ? » Il avait un sourire machiavélique en imaginant la scène mais fut déçut d'apprendre qu'il le lui avait donné tout simplement. Il soupira et conclut tranquillement : « Et tu oses dire qu'il ne te fait pas confiance… » Liza baissa la tête et se concentra sur son repas.

Comme promis, elle passa le reste de la soirée avec les enfants, laissant à Arthur l'occasion de se faire pardonner auprès de sa chère et tendre. Une fois tout le monde couché, Liza se remit à sa lecture, un crayon à la main. Elle avait plusieurs choses à ajouter par rapport à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les dossiers des autres. Les informations se recoupaient à merveille et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire.

Arthur se releva pour boire et la trouva assise à la cuisine, toujours le nez dans ses notes. Il lui demanda où elle en était et elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Un nom revenait régulièrement aussi bien parmi les militaires que parmi les civils. Il avait apparemment organisé beaucoup de chose. Il l'écouta sans broncher puis finit par conclure :

« Il est tard, tu sais. On en reparlera demain avec Léo. » Mais il vit qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette proposition. Alors il lui dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Va le rejoindre. Discutes-en avec lui. Je te laissa ma clé, si jamais tu décide de rentrer, mais je n'y crois pas… » Il lui sourit en lui tendant le trousseau et la regarda filer dans la nuit.

Elle mit moins de vingt minutes pour rejoindre le Quartier Général, mais il lui fallut plus de temps pour trouver les appartements des invités. Il était plus de minuit quand elle frappa à la porte de Roy. Et bien sûr quand il lui ouvrit, il était à peine réveillé, et surtout seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Elle rougit en le voyant torse nu, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention. Ce qu'elle avait découvert méritait tout son attention.

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris outre mesure de voir débarqué au beau milieu de la nuit son lieutenant, en civil, avec une jolie robe à manche courte, les cheveux relevé en queue de cheval et tendant son carnet.

Il l'invita à entrer et prépara du thé. Ils en avaient pour un moment et il le savait.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils en face du lit. Vu l'état des draps, il était clair qu'elle le réveillait. Elle s'en doutait à sa mine patibulaire, mais s'il avait bu toute la soirée, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait les traits tirés.

« Je suis désolée… »

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé et s'assis sur son lit en face d'elle.

« Et pour quoi au juste ? » Il semblait bien plus réveillé maintenant, et avait même enfilé une chemise pour paraître en meilleure forme. Il lui souriait avec un air malicieux et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment surpris de sa visite. Il avait posé son carnet sur la table de chevet et attendait qu'elle lui présente ses conclusions. Il s'appuya sur le montant du lit en sirotant tranquillement son breuvage.

Liza le goûta elle-aussi. Vanille. Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas vous réveiller, je suis navrée. »

Il soupira. « Cette chaleur me tue. » Il gardait son air espiègle. Elle pourrait essayer tous les sujets avec lui, il n'aborderait jamais le premier leur mission.

« Vous avez menti tout à l'heure. »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogatoire et elle lui répondit en montrant le thé. « Vous avez déjà bouté le thé à la vanille. » Elle sourit simplement devant la bêtise de ses propres paroles. Elle n'était pas venue pour lui parler boisson et il le savait tous les deux, mais elle ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Je ne parlai pas du thé. » Réponse évasive comme toujours bien que pour une fois, il soit relativement clair. Elle rougit un peu. Décidément, si elle continuait comme ça, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle prit une gorgée de thé avant de se lancer.

« Vous savez qui est derrière toute cette histoire. » Ce n'était pas une question mais bien un état de fait. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Elle allait toujours droit au but. Après tout, elle n'était pas arrivée dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit uniquement pour profiter de sa compagnie. Malheureusement. Comme il ne répondait pas elle continua.

« Vous avez recoupez les informations que vous avez obtenues des militaires déjà arrêtés, avec celles de ceux qui étaient toujours en liberté, malgré les preuves, puis avec ce que vous a rapporté Havoc. Vous avez même pris la peine de parler avec Sark et Rodman pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Et pour finir vous êtes allé trouver Meiji pour qu'elle vous fasse des recherches sur plusieurs individus suspects. »

Il le regardait en souriant toujours confiant. Il continuait de boire son thé en silence, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son joli lieutenant. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer à regarder ailleurs. Sa robe n'était pas très longue, et maintenant qu'elle était assise, il aurait eu tendance à se focaliser sur ses jambes s'il n'avait pas pris garde dès le début de l'entretien à surtout ne pas y faire attention.

Elle n'essaya pas de le séduire, mais elle était énervée par son attitude et en pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter sur son siège. Croiser et décroiser les jambes. Pourtant il resta fixé sur ses yeux. Ce qui la mettait peut-être encore plus mal à l'aise que s'il regardait ses jambes. Il la dévisageait et elle se sentait mise à nu. Elle soupira en posant sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ? »

Il lui sourit encore fois, avec son air de gamin innocent. Il jouait très bien son rôle de crétin, définitivement. « Vous expliquez quoi ? »

Elle soupira encore une fois et prit une mine vraiment désespérée. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et répondit d'une voix lasse. « Pourquoi vous agissez comme ça. Vous aviez tous les éléments, et vous n'avez rien dit. »

Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. « Et vous êtes sûre que vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? » Il se moquait d'elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. A croire qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle décida de se relever. Il était très tard, elle était fatiguée, autant rentrer puisqu'il ne voulait rien dire.

Pourtant il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la retenir.

« Liza, réfléchissez. Vous avez tous les éléments vous aussi. »

Elle regarda avec surprise. Il était enfin sérieux. Ses yeux étaient toujours dans les siens et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le climat. S'il se rapprochait encore un peu, elle ne répondait plus de rien… Mais il ne bougea pas. A la place il soupira lui-aussi et finit par lui expliquer.

« L'armée est concernée. Et à plusieurs niveaux. Je ne suis pas sûr que votre cher Léo ait envie de se mouiller. Cette affaire va faire beaucoup de bruit. Il s'agit de corruption organiser avec une force étrangère dans le but de préparer une attaque. S'il n'y avait que la population de concerner, ça irait, mais le problème c'est que certains pontes chez les militaires le sont aussi. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils ont fermé les yeux sur des histoires de racket de civils innocents. Mais bien parce qu'ils ont fait un pacte avec l'ennemi. »

Elle se dégagea et lui parla en face.

« Vous auriez pu lui demander son avis, vous ne croyez pas ? » Roy eut un sourire triste.

« Enfin, vous êtes aveugle. Il ferait tout pour vous impressionner, il ne se rend pas forcément compte de là où il met les pieds… Cette affaire est très dangereuse. »

Au son tour aussi, elle sourit. Il était jaloux. Elle s'approcha de lui et répondit :

« Vous le connaissez mal. Ce n'est pas un lâche. Il nous aidera, et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Notre relation n'est pas du tout celle que vous imaginez. »

« Je n'imagine rien. Je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles. Je l'ai déjà vu vous embrasser et il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous pendant deux jours. A m'expliquer combien vous étiez une femme formidable et qu'il ne parlait pas en tant qu'instructeur ou militaire, mais bien en tant qu'homme. J'ai compris vous savez… La seule question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partie avec lui le mois dernier. »

Elle lui souriait de plus en plus. C'était amusant de le voir ainsi. Perdu et jaloux. Elle le fit signe de s'asseoir et se posa sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Je vous ai fait une promesse, je crois. Je serai toujours là pour vous, tant que vous en aurez besoin, bien sûr. »

« A lui aussi vous avez promis… » Elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Il m'a promis qu'il m'attendrait, et qu'il serait là pour moi. Nous avons été proches, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien promis. Je n'aurais pas pu. Je le considère comme un grand frère en quelque sorte… »

Il eut un sourire en coin et semblait plus que dubitatif.

« Bon un grand frère spécial, si vous voulez. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et ne l'ai jamais été. Il était un remplaçant. Et il le sait. Je ne lui ai pas menti là dessus. » Elle évita un peu son regard, de peur d'en avoir trop dit et se releva.

« Mais je le connais bien et je crois que vous auriez du leur expliquer la situation. Ils auraient ensuite choisi de nous suivre ou non. Il faut leur faire confiance. Ce sont des gens bien, vous savez. »

Il se leva également et poussa une mèche de cheveux invisible de son visage. Il adorait la toucher. Il lui sourit tristement et dit : « C'est une manière ploie de me dire que je me suis comporté une fois de plus comme un imbécile. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et répondit simplement : « Vous ne faites pas assez confiance aux autres, colonel. C'est surtout ça. » Puis retira sa main de sa joue elle ajouta : « Et en plus, vous ne me faites pas assez confiance, Roy, et ça, c'est vraiment douloureux. » Elle aussi écarta une mèche imaginaire de son front et sortit en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wou !! c'est la première fois ou presque que je vais aussi vite ! Bon, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais le Royai pour me concentrer sur l'intrigue, mais presque... Ca avance quand même un peu. Et puis ca risque d'être plus long que prévu. Pour changer, tiens ! Enfin du coup, vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre._


	6. etat des lieux

**Etat des lieux **

Roy resta interdit un bon moment, les paroles de Liza repassant au ralenti dans sa tête. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle s'était engagé. Elle lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux, ce qu'elle n'avait carrément jamais fait du tout.

Mais le problème, ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit, d'un ton calme et plat comme tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne s'était même pas énervée. Elle affirmait tranquillement les choses comme toujours. Bien sûr, il avait vu un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas perturbée plus que cela. Comme si c'était une fatalité et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

Il se répétait ses mots encore et encore, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait cette impression. Il avait plus confiance en elle qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Même plus qu'en lui, beaucoup plus qu'en lui. Il avait toujours considéré qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Pas seulement comme maîtresse, pour ça, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer, mais même comme amie ou comme collègue. Elle valait beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, et pourtant elle restait. Pourquoi ?

En plus maintenant elle était convaincue qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Il devait savoir, comprendre, lui demander une explication, lui parler, la rattraper.

Tout se passa très vite d'un coup. Il réalisa qu'elle avait pas mal d'avance, d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de là où elle avait pu aller. Enfin, si, elle était sans doute rentrée chez Arthur, mais comme il ne savait pas où il habitait, ça revenait au même.

Il s'habilla rapidement, attrapa ses clés et quitta sa chambre. Il sortit précipitamment du QG et se retrouva seul dans la rue, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et essaya de se rappeler la direction qu'elle avait prise avec Arthur en sortant du pub dans la soirée. Il remonta le trajet qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, forçant sa mémoire à se souvenir. Mais il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir.

La ville n'était pas bien grande, mais quand on ne sait pas où chercher, ça peut prendre des heures. Surtout que sorti des allées principales, il n'y avait pas d'éclairage, ou presque.

Il courut un peu dans les sens, retournant sur ses pas à plusieurs reprises, et finit par se sentir complètement perdu.

Il ne connaissait pas du tout le coin, n'ayant pas tellement eu le temps de visiter les environs, il savait trouver la gare et la caserne, mais pour le reste, il avançait en aveugle. Il avait eu un plan entre les mains, mais bien sûr, maintenant, il ne l'avait plus.

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau et sut qu'il se dirigeait vers la rivière. Il avait déjà fait un bon trajet depuis le QG et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir rentrer. En se rapprochant, il aperçut un parc qui longeait le cours d'eau. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, mais il fut tout de même étonné. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir vu un jardin dans cette ville au milieu du désert. Il avança tranquillement, essayant de s'orienter par rapport à la rivière quand il vit une silhouette se détacher dans l'obscurité.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il était sûr que c'était elle. Personne n'était dehors à une heure pareille, et encore moins ici, dans un parc, assise dans l'herbe. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Il s'approcha doucement, même s'il savait qu'elle l'entendrait, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Elle se retourna quand il arriva à moins d'un mètre, mais ne semblait pas surprise que ce soit lui. A croire qu'elle l'attendait. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et se perdit dans la contemplation de la rivière. L'eau coulait mollement, mais l'air était tout de même plus frais ici.

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, alors il resta silencieux. Elle se recula un peu et finit par poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes un crétin. » Encore le même ton calme et plat. Une affirmation, rien de plus. Pas de colère, pas de méchanceté, c'était un fait, rien de plus. Et il en convint.

« Je suis un crétin. » Elle sourit et continua sur un ton un peu amusé : « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de vous le faire admettre… »

Il sourit également : « C'est parce que vous ne le répéterez à personne. » Elle rit doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Promis, mais je crois que tout le monde le sait déjà… »

« Mais personne ne sait que je l'ai avoué ! » Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et eut une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha lentement. Puis s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit simplement : « J'ai très envie de vous embrasser. »

Elle écarquilla les paupières et parut plus que surprise. Mais elle sourit. Finalement elle était peut-être flattée.

« Vous avez un sens aigu de l'à propos… »

Il sourit tristement et répondit : « Je fais ce que je peux… »

Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle était plutôt contente. Non seulement il s'était excusé, à sa manière, mais en plus, il lui avait clairement avoué qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle avait bien fait de sortir. Tant pis si elle était épuisée toute la journée.

Roy se leva à son tour et essaya de s'orienter. Elle comprit qu'il était perdu et lui proposa de le raccompagner. Il se sentait un peu idiot mais la suivit sans discuter. Très vite le sujet de l'enquête revint sur le tapis et Liza posa ses conditions :

« Soit vous leur expliquez la situation à la réunion de demain, soit je le ferai. Mais comme vous avez certainement un plan de prévu, ce serait mieux que vous l'exposiez vous-même. »

« Ca risque de ne pas vous plaire… »

« Vous devriez arrêter de décider pour les autres, colonel. Je suis une grande fille, laissez-moi choisir ce qui est bon pour moi ! »Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main, le guidant à travers les rues désertes.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter si vite, alors il suggéra qu'elle l'emmène chez Arthur, et lui indique simplement le trajet pour rejoindre la caserne. Elle était en civil, en pleine nuit, et même si elle était capable de se défendre, il s'en voudrait de la savoir seule dans la rue à cause de lui.

Contre toute attente, elle accepta. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Et elle aimait bien l'idée qu'il la ramène chez elle. Même si ce n'était pas exactement chez elle.

Arrivée devant la maison, elle lui donna les indications dont il avait besoin et lui fit promettre de parler aux autres. Elle y tenait vraiment. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le rappela.

« Vous n'oubliez rien, colonel ? »

Il la regarda avec surprise. Il partait dans la direction qu'elle lui avait donnée, avait promis d'expliquer la situation le lendemain et s'était excusé pour son attitude déplacée. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Liza s'approcha et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds murmura : « Vous aviez parlé de m'embrasser, je crois… » Elle rougit et attendit sa réponse.

A son tour, Roy fut surpris. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle proposition. Mais il n'hésita pas longtemps et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques secondes de paradis. Puis elle se dégagea et partit vers la maison en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Il partit de son coté, rejoindre sa chambre au QG. C'était bien la première fois qu'après avoir passé la soirée avec une femme, il allait dormir seul.

Quand Liza arriva à la cuisine le lendemain matin, elle fut accueillie par un sourire complice d'Arthur. Visiblement il était content de lui. Ce qui la surprit le plus c'est qu'il n'essaya de la faire parler. Aucune question sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ni l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée. Elle craignait le pire, et ne fut pas déçue. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la maison l'interrogatoire commença. Mais pas de la façon qu'elle pensait. Il ne voulait pas savoir quoi mais plutôt comment.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre alors il lui expliqua qu'il les avait vus de sa fenêtre.

Liza rougit et menaça son ami d'enfance en cas de fuite d'information. Il avait plus qu'intérêt à tenir sa langue pour le moment.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le bureau, comme prévu. Un seul manquait à l'appel, bien évidemment, et c'était le seul à avoir des nouvelles à leur donner. Liza commença à s'énerver. Il lui avait promis qu'il leur expliquerait, il ne pouvait pas déjà être revenu sur sa parole.

Alors Arthur fit plusieurs remarques sur le fait que la nuit avait du être courte, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Meiji, qui rougit et tenta de se défendre, argumentant qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'elle était rentrée avec les autres.

Liza lui sourit et compatit. Ce changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu et Léo leva un sourcil à l'attention d'Arthur qui lui fit signe discrètement qu'il savait de quoi il retournait.

Enfin Mustang fit son entrée, une tasse de café fumant à la main et une pile de dossiers sous le coude. Il était suivi par deux assistantes, en pâmoison devant lui qui portaient également des dossiers.

Il eut un regard discret pour sa subordonnée, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il salua tout le monde naturellement.

Les deux jeunes filles répartir les dossiers à chaque membre de l'équipe et furent remercier gracieusement par un compliment à la Roy Mustang. Elles rigolèrent et quittèrent le bureau, visiblement ravies.

Léo fut impressionné par la facilité et l'assurance qu'il avait eue avec ces filles. Il connaissait la réputation de joli cœur de son collègue, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, et il était vraiment doué. Mais la vraie surprise vint encore une fois de Liza qui ne fit aucune remarque à son supérieur sur son comportement relativement déplacé. Ce qui n'échappa à Havoc.

Quand tout fut en place, Roy commença :

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Voici un petit récapitulatif de la situation actuelle. » Il désigna les dossiers que chacun avait dans les mains. Il répertoriait les noms des victimes, des complices, des militaires, mais aussi une liste de dates et de lieux où les différents forfaits s'étaient déroulés. Le rapport était complet, il regroupait toutes les informations obtenues par les différentes équipes ainsi que la synthèse des informations qui concordaient et celles qui étaient invérifiables ou vraisemblablement fausses.

Mais rien concernant le rôle de l'armée, l'implication de certains membres de la hiérarchie peu scrupuleux ni sur qui tirait les ficelles en fin de compte.

« Comme vous le voyez, au premier abord, bien que tous ces gens soient liés les uns aux autres, rien n'apparaît et on ne peut pas trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourtant, nous avons négligé un paramètre important. L'implication de l'armée. »

Silence de mort dans la salle. Havoc et Liza qui connaissaient leur chef et qui savaient pas mal de choses déjà sur la corruption des élites n'étaient pas vraiment surpris, mais les membres de l'équipe de Léo n'en revenait pas.

« Ce que je vais vous dire peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur votre travail. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas tremper dans cette histoire. Vous êtes libres de quitter le bureau et de retourner à vos occupations habituelles. »

Il regarda un par un les membres de l'équipe de Léo, sachant pertinemment ce que feraient Liza et Havoc.

Le colonel Alder se tourna vers la blonde pour avoir son avis. Elle semblait déterminée et sûre. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour faire son choix. Il prit tout de même la parole pour mettre ses hommes en confiance : « Nous ne sommes pas des lâches. Si l'armée est impliquée sérieusement c'est notre devoir de faire le ménage. Même si ça implique un changement radical de comportement dans le futur. Bien sûr je ne peux pas parler au nom de tous, mais je crois que nous devons terminer cette affaire ensemble. Sinon tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici n'aura été que perte de temps et d'énergie. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Roy eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'acceptait de l'aider que parce que Liza lui faisait confiance. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier.

« Bien, alors voici ce que nous avions oublié. Tous les militaires impliqués ont un point commun. Ils ont tous travaillé directement sous les ordres du général Raven. De plus, les marchants qui se sont fait ennuyer n'avaient pas seulement refusé de travailler avec Aegis, mais surtout ils avaient refusé avec un de ses représentants. Cet homme, par contre, est un client régulier des plusieurs personnalités importantes de la région. »

Il se tourna vers Léo qui lui fit signe de continuer. Il arrivait au gros morceau. Même si l'implication d'un homme aussi puissant que le Général Raven avait déjà été difficile à avaler, c'était la suite qui allait poser problème.

« Grâce à l'aide de vos hommes, j'ai pu obtenir des informations, qui ont été vérifiées par Fuery et Falman à Centrale. Cet homme s'appelle Gustave Flainkle. Il a plus ou moins fait partie des équipes de renseignements de l'armée, pour suivre les mouvements des troupes de l'autre coté de la frontière. Et il a du se faire acheter d'une manière ou du autre. Et maintenant, il travaille sous couvert pour aider l'armée d'Aegis afin de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. »

Roy s'arrêta encore une fois, pour leur laisser à tous le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de leur apprendre. Léo demanda alors :

« Visiblement vous en savez beaucoup. Mais quel est notre rôle maintenant ? Parce que je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce Flainkle et le général Raven… »

Mustang eut un petit sourire en coin et fit signe à son lieutenant de continuer. Liza prit alors la parole et expliqua calmement : « Il travaille pour lui. »

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent et convergèrent sur la blonde.

« Le but de Raven est de raviver les tensions dans la région pour attaquer Aegis. Il faut donc arrêter cet homme avant qu'il n'atteigne son but. »

Et Mustang de continuer :

« Jamais l'armée ne couvrira un homme pareil. Le seul moyen d'éviter qu'un nouveau conflit n'éclate dans le sud est de mettre la main sur Flainkle et de le faire parler. Il faut connaître ses réelles intentions et savoir jusqu'où va son plan. Il serait considéré comme traître et certainement exécuter pour couvrir les vrais responsables, comme toujours. »

Cette fois Rodman intervint : « Mais alors même si on l'arrête, cette histoire ne sera pas finie ! Et en plus, pourquoi avez-vous dit que ça pouvait être dangereux pour nous ? Nous ne faisons que courir après un traître. »

Roy soupira. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas vite. Liza ne le laissa pas répondre, comme si elle devinait sa lassitude.

« Parce que si nous l'arrêtons, cela vaut dire que nous avons compris ce qui se passait. Et donc que nous connaissons l'implication de l'armée. Et surtout de certains hauts dignitaires. Vos noms seront associés à cette affaire, alors bien sûr, officiellement nous serons félicités, mais dans la pratique, nous deviendrons suspects. Nous saurons trop de choses compromettantes. Surtout si Flainkle parle et avoue ses liens avec Raven et ceux qui l'aident. »

Rodman regarda ses pieds. Il n'avait pas compris les choses de cette façon.

« Et pour ce qui est de l'affaire en elle-même, elle sera bien finie. Si nous arrêtons Flainkle, l'armée n'aura d'autre choix que de le charger de trahison et de stopper ses manœuvres avec Aegis. Ils retenteront certainement quelque chose plus tard, mais on leur fera perdre du temps. C'est pourquoi vous serez dans leur collimateur. » Roy parlait sur un ton calme, mais il était tout à la fois sérieux et embêté. Il n'aimait pas mettre les autres en danger, et avec cette histoire, il n'avait pas le choix.

Sark demanda alors : « Mais et pour vous ? Vous ne craignez pas pour vos carrières ? » La question était directement adressée à Mustang, même si elle concernait toute son équipe. Havoc rigola et le colonel répondit posément : « Pour nous, c'est fichu depuis longtemps. Tout le monde sait que je suis un monstre d'ambition qui ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à la tête de l'Etat. » Sourire en coin confiant. Ce n'était plus être sûr de soi, c'était presque de la mégalomanie. Liza sourit. Elle connaissait ses intentions réelles, mais n'allait pas le contredire maintenant.

« Nous savons que le généralissime nous a à l'œil. Nous sommes trop souvent impliqués dans les affaires de ce genre. En plus nous avons couvert plusieurs fois le FullMetal, dès que l'armée lui posait problème. Alors ce n'est pas une histoire de plus qui va nous arrêter. »

Elle était déterminée. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle suivait aveuglément cet homme, mais rien ne pourrait ébranler la confiance qu'elle avait. Et c'était communicatif. Tous ici la connaissaient, dont deux particulièrement bien et savaient qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser manipuler. Si elle suivait Mustang, c'est qu'il méritait d'être suivi, quelles que soient les conséquences sur leur avenir.

Léo se leva et se servit un café.

« Alors quel est le plan ? »

Roy s'éclaircit la gorge, pour la première fois, il semblait mal à l'aise. Liza lui jeta un regard noir et il finit par se lancer.

« Flainkle est un homme bien entouré. Il sera difficile de l'approcher de façon directe. Il connaît tout le monde, et comme il peut obtenir des informations par l'armée directement, il sait à qui il peut se confier. Il n'a qu'à point faible. » Il s'arrêta. Ca allait être difficile, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Malheureusement il n'avait trouvé aucune autre solution. Il regarda Liza qui lui fit signe de cracher le morceau.

« Les femmes. » Elle fut surprise par cette réponse, et les autres rirent de bon cœur.

« Alors vous avez un point commun avec lui, Mustang… »

Devant la mine de son supérieur Liza comprit ce que sa réponse impliquait.

« Donc pour l'approcher, il va falloir le séduire, c'est ça ? » Il acquiesça en silence, visiblement pas ravi par cette idée.

Rodman sourit et mettant un coup de coude à sa voisine et proposa : « Ce sera un rôle parfait pour miss je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge ! »

Meiji voulut protester mais Roy l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Pas la peine, il est très exigeant sur son genre de femme. » Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa subordonnée qui frissonna.

« Il n'aime que les blondes. »

¤¤¤¤

_Voilà pour la suite. On en apprend enfin un peu plus sur l'histoire. Il était temps !! Tout le début est du pur Royai, mais c'est la faute à Ayma qui voulait que Roy court après sa belle. Alors j'ai changé mes plans et j'ai adapté. Normalement j'aurai du avancer un peu l'organisation de leur tactique, mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois !_

_Je vous laisse imaginer…_


	7. Numéro de charme

**Numéro de charme**

Le silence dans la pièce était pesant. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Liza, attendant sa réaction. Elle réfléchissait. Il l'avait bien prévenue. Il lui avait dit quelques heures seulement plus tôt que son plan ne lui plairait pas. Pourtant elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Mais ils comptaient tous sur elle. Elle connaissait suffisamment son colonel pour savoir qu'il ne lui demanderait pas une chose pareille s'il y avait une autre solution. Surtout maintenant. Il était déjà jaloux de Léo avec lequel il ne passait rien, alors si elle devait faire des avances à un inconnu, il n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

"Ok, je vais le faire. Mais j'ai quelques questions d'abord. Premièrement, je ne suis pas sûre que le côté femme soldat soit des plus séducteurs. Il va donc falloir que j'aie un peu de temps pour me préparer. Deuxièmement, je dois le faire parler j'imagine. Donc quels moyens dois-je employer et surtout je peux aller jusqu'où ?"

Elle regardait Roy droit dans les yeux et il ne cilla pas. Il s'attendait à ce type de questions donc il répondit calmement :  
"Pour la tenue, il vaudrait mieux quelque chose de plus attractif de l'informe. Mais évitons de tomber dans le vulgaire, vous n'avez pas à vous rabaisser. Pour la deuxième partie, ça dépend de vous. Je ne vous demande rien de spécial, vous agissez comme vous le sentez. Il faut le faire parler, effectivement, mais pour le reste, à vous de voir la méthode que vous préférez. L'idéal serait de réussir à me le présenter. Je voudrais que d'une façon ou d'une autre il m'introduise dans ses combines. Mais avant ça, il va falloir que vous le convainquiez."

"Je vais aller me changer immédiatement. Pour quelle heure dois-je être prête ?"

Mustang vit la détermination dans son regard. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, même à en séduire un autre. Définitivement, il ne la méritait pas. Il jeta un oeil à ses notes. Il avait réuni plusieurs informations concernant Flainkle, et il connaissait ses habitudes. Il déjeunait toujours au même endroit, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. L'idéal serait de créer la confrontation le plus vite possible.

"Il faudrait que vous le voyiez déjà au moment du déjeuner. S'il pouvait vous remarquer et vous inviter pour ce soir, ce serait parfait. Donc pour le moment n'en faite pas trop. Réservez la surprise pour le dîner." Il avait un sourire en coin et semblait amuser par ce qu'il suggérait.

Elle préféra ne pas relever. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il la provoquait. Elle se leva et salua rapidement avant de retourner chez Arthur préparer sa métamorphose.

Les autres voulaient quelques détails sur leur rôle et Roy les renvoya vers leurs dossiers. Il y avait pour chacun une liste de personnes à interroger. Celles qu'ils connaissaient déjà, plus des nouvelles, liées aux premières. Il fallait faire pression sur les amis de Flainkle pour le motiver à quitter la région et trouver de nouveaux alliés. De façon à ce qu'il soit tenté de se tourner vers un homme comme Mustang, bien connu pour son ambition démesurée et qui surtout était en poste à Centrale.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était prêt à tout pour grimper dans la hiérarchie, et donc pour l'argent. Il intéresserait forcément Flainkle s'il voulait étendre son réseau vers la capitale.

Toute l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre. Seule Meiji était coincée dans les bureaux, une fois de plus. Elle avait pour mission de coordonnées les versions pour éviter d'ébruiter leur plan. Ils devaient à tout prix éviter les fuites et donc ne parler que de leurs interrogatoires dans leurs rapports. L'enquête progressait bien et il fallait resserrer l'étau autour de Flainkle, sans apeurer les militaires impliqués.

Ils choisirent pour commencer, de s'occuper des commerçants dans le même quartier que celui de l'auberge où Liza devait retrouver Flainkle. Ils voulaient tous la voir l'œuvre, et surtout admirer la transformation. Mustang et Havoc étaient certainement les plus impatients, les autres connaissaient surtout Liza en civil et donc risquaient moins d'être surpris. Arthur ricanait déjà en l'imaginant en plein jeu de séduction. Il avait des réminiscences de sa jeunesse rien qu'à y penser. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de révéler une partie du passé peu glorieux de son amie, du temps où elle traitait les hommes comme des jouets. Roy fut particulièrement attentif à cette histoire et voulut connaître tous les détails de l'affaire.

Alors Arthur raconta : "On devait à peine avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Liza était folle amoureuse d'un type qui s'était tiré du jour au lendemain. Elle croyait qu'il y avait un truc spécial entre eux, alors elle était effondrée bien sûr. Du coup, elle a décidé de se venger des hommes. Une vraie allumeuse !"  
Tout le monde dans la voiture riait, sauf Roy qui n'appréciait pas ce nouveau coté de sa subalterne. En plus, il la connaissait depuis sa jeunesse, et il n'avait aucun souvenir qu'elle se comportait de cette manière. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

"Et c'était qui le type dont elle était amoureuse ?"

Arthur se gratta la tête et sembla perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne prêtant plus tellement attention à la route. Il manqua de les envoyer dans le fossé avant de se ressaisir et finit par répondre : "Un des élèves de son père, je crois. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, on le voyait jamais. Il passait son temps dans les bouquins. Puis il est parti un jour pour s'engager. On l'a jamais revu."

Roy pâlit. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer... Il resta silencieux pendant tout le reste du trajet, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des trois autres, mais personne ne posa de questions. Il devait être jaloux, encore une fois.

La première personne sur leur liste était un ferrailleur de bas étage. Il avait une petite boutique dans les quartiers sud et était toujours sur les mauvais coups. Léo n'avait pas été surpris de trouver son nom lié à cette affaire. Il partit l'interroger avec Arthur, pendant qu'Havoc et Mustang se chargeaient du numéro deux de la liste, un marchand d'art, spécialisé dans les produits exotiques venant des pays étrangers.

Le but était de les informer d'un trafic peu reluisant avec les forces Aegis. Du matériel de combats en pièces détachées pour le ferrailleur et des armes qui passaient la frontière dans des statuts pour le commerçant. Il fallait surtout leur faire peur et montrer que l'armée était au courant de leur trafic, même si pour le moment ils n'avaient pas de preuve.

Roy de son côté jouait un double jeu. Il devait à la fois menacer l'homme en face de lui, pour lui faire comprendre que son devoir lui dictait de le garder à l'œil, tout en suggérant que son idée était intéressante, et qu'elle devait bien rapporter. Havoc en rajouta même une bonne couche sur le salaire de misère des soldats, justifiant plus ou moins les séances de rackets dont avaient été victimes certains marchants de la région.

Au bout d'une petite heure de papotage, les deux officiers ressortir assez contents. Ils devaient retrouver Arthur et Léo à l'auberge, où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Liza. Le restaurant était simple, tenu par un gros bonhomme à moustache à l'air bougon. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement, la blonde était là, accoudée au bar, en train de siroter un jus de fruit. Elle portait un short en toile très court et une chemise d'homme qu'elle s'était noué au-dessus du nombril, révélant un ventre plat et la courbe parfait de ses hanches. Sans compter ses jambes interminables. Ses deux collègues furent médusés et restèrent un moment à la contempler sans bouger. Ils n'étaient pas supposés la connaître, donc pas question de l'aborder, mais Roy ne put s'en empêcher. Il prit son sourire charmeur et s'approcha l'air de rien. Il commença son numéro de charme pendant qu'Havoc s'allumait une cigarette. Il le regardait faire et comme à chaque fois, n'en revint pas. En moins de deux minutes, il l'avait mise dans sa poche. Alors bien sûr, en réalité, elle le connaissait, mais elle jouait le jeu, et faisait réellement semblant de le rencontrer pour la première fois.

Liza trouvait finalement ce petit manège très plaisant. Jamais Roy ne s'était intéressé à elle de cette façon, et même si les ficelles qu'il utilisait étaient un peu grosses, il la regardait dans les yeux, et de tous les hommes de la salle, il était bien le seul ! Et elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était agréable de se faire ainsi courtiser par un homme aussi attirant. Elle flirtait avec lui, comme jamais elle ne s'était autorisé à la faire et elle aimait ça. Elle retrouvait doucement ses marques dans ce jeu de séduction, les petits coups d'œil en coin, les sourires cachés, et tout ce qu'elle savait si bien faire pour mettre les hommes à ses pieds. Elle rit à plusieurs de ses plaisanteries et ils semblaient tous les deux avoir oublié le reste du monde. L'arrivée de Léo et Arthur les ramena à la réalité.

Le blond se dirigea vers son amie et la salua chaleureusement comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée tandis que le brun se dirigea vers son collègue et le gratifia d'une copieuse tape dans le dos en le traitant d'incorrigible dragueur. Liza s'appliqua alors dans son rôle de jeune fille de la campagne et en rajouta même dans le côté niais.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Elle regardait Léo et Arthur avec des yeux immenses et l'air véritablement surpris. Son ami fit alors les présentations, mentionnant bien sûr le titre de Roy. Elle s'emballa tout de suite et commença à trépigner.

« Vous êtes le célèbre Flame Alchemist ?! Vous devez être le plus jeune colonel en poste à Centrale ! » Bien sûr Roy joua les modestes, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle fit signe au patron et réclama sa meilleure bouteille pour l'invité de marque qu'il recevait dans son établissement. Elle minaudait tellement bien que l'homme, naturellement bourru esquissa un sourire et après les avoir tous installés près de la fenêtre, revint avec sa cuvée maison et leur servit une bonne rasade à chacun.

Havoc goûta le premier et ne fut pas déçut. Il crachait du feu à la première gorgée. Mustang mit alors sa proie en garde, mais celle-ci n'en tint pas compte et avala le contenu de son verre d'un trait. Arthur éclata de rire en la voyant faire, et ne put retenir un commentaire gracieux : « Et ben, Lili, toujours aussi leste sur la bouteille ! »

La blonde lui décocha un regard assassin et recommença à flirter. Elle ne prêtait plus seulement attention à Roy, mais, elle s'essayait aussi avec Havoc, qui n'en revenait vraiment pas. Il lui expliqua tout de même qu'il était presque fiancé, ce qui permet à Arthur d'enclencher pour savoir quand elle comptait enfin se ranger. Elle ne répondit pas, mais à la place se leva pour retourner vers le patron, lui demander la carte. Elle profita de son passage à travers la salle pour repérer tous les clients et se pencha dangereusement sur le comptoir pour montrer à tous ses arguments. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle se faisait remarquer.

Elle se fit raccompagner par le patron qui leur proposa son menu et les resservit, la mettant en garde lui aussi sur le fait que son alcool maison était tout de même un peu fort pour une jeune fille. Liza partit dans un grand éclat de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue, pour le remercier d'être aussi prévenant avec elle. L'auberge n'était pas bien remplie, alors elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

La conversation se poursuivit pendant tout le repas, les soldats racontant qu'ils étaient sur une drôle d'affaire, attirant l'attention délibérément sur leurs problèmes actuels. Le ton monta entre Roy et Léo à propos des méthodes employées par l'armée, Mustang ne pouvant s'empêcher de défendre les corrompus.

Liza de son coté, riait autant que possible, se forçant à jouer les insouciantes. Elle se leva à plusieurs reprises, souriant à tous les clients et tournant autour du patron comme une petite fille. Elle discuta avec lui un moment, prétextant la conversation de ses camarades de table était trop compliquée. Elle pouvait ainsi jouer de ses charmes et finit par attirer l'attention de sa proie.

Flainkle était un homme de trente-cinq ans, châtain, avec une fine moustache. Dans son genre, il était plutôt pas mal, mais faisait un peu trop dandy arrogant au goût de la blonde. D'un autre côté, c'était une cible facile. Les hommes comme lui ne pouvaient résister bien longtemps à la tentation, surtout s'il y avait de la concurrence. Il fallait donc que Roy en rajoute un peu et ça ne rendrait que plus facile les présentations.

En retournant à sa table, Liza lui sourit et rougit en baissant les yeux quand il lui fit signe. Elle repartit s'asseoir et essaya de rester calme. Ce type l'avait déshabillée du regard, la jugeant de la tête au pied. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, elle lui aurait pointé son arme sur la tempe dès que ses yeux auraient atteint ses genoux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Roy avait bien repéré l'échange, et devait lui aussi se maîtriser et ne pas aller griller sur place ce malotru qui manquait tellement de respect à sa Liza.

La blonde sourit à son supérieur et recommençait à flirter avec lui. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle jouait, puis il nota la réaction de Flainkle. Elle titillait son ego, l'obligeant à réagir rapidement. C'était le moment de la laisser seule. Les militaires finirent rapidement leur repas, laissant Liza seule avec une énorme coupe de glace. Rien que sa façon de faire glisser sa langue autour de sa cuillère aurait du être interdite. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était très douée. Roy s'en voulait vraiment de partir maintenant et se serait volontiers damné pour se transformer en cuillère, de même que tous les hommes du restaurant. Pourtant pour que son plan fonctionne, elle devait rester seule.

Arthur l'embrassa sur la joue, s'excusant de devoir l'abandonner si vite, mais Liza lui fit signe de partir avec la main, jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Flainkle en disant qu'elle réussirait bien à trouver de la compagnie. Roy lui baissa la main, ce qui la fit rougir, et demanda d'un air dégagé :

« J'espère que je pourrais vous revoir, mademoiselle. Ce fut un vrai plaisir. »

« Merci, Colonel. Comme vous travaillez avec Arthur, on devrait certainement se recroiser. Je reste ici pour quelques jours et je n'ai pas grand chose de prévu… » Elle lui sourit une fois de plus avant de se replonger dans son dessert. Elle s'appliquait à jouer avec sa glace, essuyant le bord de sa coupe avec les doigts avant de se lécher consciencieusement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Flainkle pour lâcher ses acolytes et venir se présenter. Il parut surpris de la rencontrer ici pour la première alors elle expliqua la situation. Le plan était clair, elle venait passer quelques jours dans la région pour ses vacances et en profitait pour rendre visite à son ami Arthur, un des soldats avec qui elle avait mangé. Elle était arrivée tard la veille et passait ses journées dehors pour ne pas se faire ennuyer par les enfants de son ami. En plus, elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa femme, donc elle se contentait d'être chez lui pour dormir. Ils ne se voyaient que pour les repas.

Sa version paraît lui plaire énormément. Si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la famille de son ami, elle n'aurait pas d'état d'âme à sortir. Il tenta de l'impressionner en lui parlant un peu de lui. Il avait lui aussi une histoire bien ficelée, se prétendant dirigeant d'une importante société d'import-export, mais ne rentrant pas les détails sous prétexte de ne pas l'ennuyer. Elle le laissa parler, ne posant que peu de questions, mais relevant les erreurs au fur et à mesure. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Non pas qu'il lui plut en aucune façon, mais elle trouvait que pour un homme qui se prétendait intelligent et qui avait pu ainsi berner l'armée, il n'était vraiment pas fin.

Liza avait terminé sa glace depuis longtemps quand il lui proposa de la revoir. Mais se souvenant de la réponse évasive qu'elle avait donné à ce colonel d'opérette, il lui suggéra toute suite un endroit où aller. Comme elle semblait hésiter, il lui ressortit qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec la femme d'Arthur comme prétexte pour le retrouver pour dîner. Il connaissait bien la région et pourrait passer la prendre. Elle réfléchit un peu, minaudant encore, mais il insista suffisamment pour qu'elle finisse par céder sans passer pour une fille facile. Elle refusa juste qu'il vienne la chercher, préférant de loin qu'il la raccompagne après. Arthur la déposerait mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer seule à la nuit tombée. L'affaire fut rapidement conclue et il la laissa seule avec le patron, s'excusant qu'il devait retourner travailler. Liza resta encore un moment dans l'établissement, discutant avec le patron et se renseignant discrètement sur l'homme avec qui elle devait sortir. Elle ne posa que des questions superficielles, comme le ferait n'importe quel nouvel arrivant, mais le patron était d'humeur causante et lui en appris bien plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Flainkle était un habitué de son restaurant, il avait donc pu remarquer certaines de ses habitudes et les gens qu'il fréquentait. Liza enregistrait toutes ces informations, les recoupant avec celles données par l'intéressé. Finalement la situation se présentait plutôt bien. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas joué ce rôle très longtemps.

Elle finit par quitter l'auberge et se décida à rentrer. Elle voulait noter ce qu'elle savait tant que c'était frais dans son esprit et devait aussi se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Elle avait pas mal de temps devant elle, mais elle se ferait sûrement accaparer par Milla et Shun, et devrait faire un compte-rendu de la situation à toute l'équipe, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à se mettre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle ils seraient là, donc il fallait qu'elle soit prête rapidement. En plus, elle avait un trajet assez long à faire pour rentrer. Elle avait mis plus d'une demi-heure à l'allée, et il faisait maintenant beaucoup plus chaud. Marcher en plein soleil au beau milieu de l'après-midi ne permettait d'avancer très vite.

Arrivée chez Arthur, elle prit une longue douche et fit le tour de ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose qui la rende attrayante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apporté ce qu'il fallait, mais avec un peu d'imagination et quelques retouches, elle se prépara une robe de soirée tout à fait acceptable.

Quand Arthur rentra, toujours accompagné de Léo, Roy et Havoc, Liza était en pleine partie de cartes avec Milla et Shun. Marissa profitait que ses enfants étaient occupés pour faire les courses.

La blonde s'excusa auprès des enfants et fit le point avec le reste de son équipe. Elle était assez fière d'annoncer qu'elle avait obtenu sans problème un premier rendez-vous avec leur suspect. Elle leur rapporta aussi la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le patron et fit un rapport assez précis de la prétendue situation de Flainkle.

Roy sembla plus que satisfait. La journée s'était très bien déroulée pour eux-aussi. C'était le troisième jour d'interrogatoire, et ils avaient bien senti que la pression montait. Les langues se déliaient de plus en plus et chacun commençait à accuser les autres. A ce rythme-là, ils pourraient remonter la filière plus rapidement que prévu. Certains noms commençaient déjà à sortir du lot, et grâce aux descriptions qu'elle avait obtenues du patron concernant les amis de Flainkle, ils pourraient tirer quelques portraits et comparer avec les noms qu'ils obtenaient. L'heure avançant, Liza dut les laisser à leurs réflexions pour se changer. Aucun des hommes ne voulait la quitter sans avoir vu de quoi elle avait l'air pour son rendez-vous. Ils avaient été époustouflés par son numéro du déjeuner et n'auraient raté pour rien au monde l'avant goût de celui du soir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'a été un peu long, mais j'ai du le réécrire trois fois avant d'arriver à ce résultat. J'espère que ca ira et que l'histoire reste claire. J'essaierai d'aller un peu plus vite pour la suite, normalement, on devrait bientôt dénouer toute cette intrigue bizarroïde. Mais je promets rien, j'ai un peu du mal à exprimer mes idées en ce moment..._


	8. Ebriété

**Ebriété **

Comme elle tardait à descendre, Arthur décida d'aller voir. L'heure avançait, et si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle devrait déjà être prête. Surtout qu'il savait que les autres en bas lui ferait certainement quelques commentaires, aussi bien sur sa tenue, que sur le comportement à adopter ou la meilleure attitude à avoir. Roy et Léo étaient tous les deux très protecteurs, chacun dans son genre, et maintenant qu'il avait vu la nature des relations entre son amie et son chef, il comprenait que ce dernier rechigne à lui faire faire ce travail. Pourtant s'il l'avait connue quand elle était adolescente, il aurait su qu'elle était capable de bien des choses avec les hommes. Elle les emballait sans problème, les menant où elle voulait, sans jamais s'attirer d'ennui. Elle savait s'arrêter à temps, et la seule fois où un petit malin avait tenté de dépasser les bornes, il s'était vite fait remettre à sa place. Une chose était certaine pour lui, Liza était non seulement capable de se débrouiller dans cette affaire, mais elle avait en plus un talent inné pour ces histoires-là.

Il toqua à sa porte avant d'entrer. Elle était assise sur son lit, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, mais pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Il la regarda en souriant et s'assis en face d'elle.

« Et ben, ma Lili, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable de parler. Elle soupira, pointant du doigt sa tenue qu'elle trouvait passablement ridicule. Une chemise rose pale dont elle laissait ouvert les premiers boutons, une jupe au genou, qu'elle avait fendu très haut sur la cuisse, les cheveux tirés en arrière par un bandeau rose également. Elle était même allée jusqu'à se mettre du rose sur les paupières et les lèvres. Elle ressemblait à une poupée.

« J'ai l'air d'une idiote. Je peux pas faire ça... » Sa voix était à peine audible.

« Allons, Lili, c'est pas la première fois... Tu es une femme formidable, donc tu n'as plus besoin de faire tout ça, normalement, mais là c'est pas pareil. Dis-toi que c'est juste un jeu, comme avant... Je sais que les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais tu sais y faire, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sembla sur le point de pleurer.

« Tu te souviens pourquoi j'ai commencé à faire ça ? »

Arthur acquiesça, lui rappelant les souvenirs de sa jeunesse. « Tu avais le cœur brisé, et tu voulais te prouver que tu pouvais plaire... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec maintenant. »

« Tu ne te souviens de qui j'étais amoureuse ? » Elle semblait stupéfaite qu'il ait pu oublier. Ou plutôt qu'il n'est pas fait le rapprochement.

« Un des élèves de ton père, ouais, je me rappelle pas son nom, mais je ne vois toujours pas... » D'un coup, il s'arrêta. Il n'était pas sûr, mais vu sa mine, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Roy ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. Il se mordit les lèvres. « Tu veux dire que c'était lui ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un hasard... Enfin pas tout à fait, mais que tu avais choisi de travailler pour lui parce qu'il te rappelait ton père, pas parce qu'il... » Elle commençait à trembler et il s'arrêta encore une fois.  
« Et il le sait ? » Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Il sait quoi ? Que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis que j'ai quinze ans ou que quand il est parti je me suis jetée sur tout ce qui bouge pour compenser son absence ? »

Arthur pâlit. Il se souvint d'un coup de l'attitude de Mustang dans la voiture, quand il avait parlé de cette histoire. Il avait du faire le rapprochement lui... quel idiot ! Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Elle allait le tuer... Evidemment son changement de comportement ne passa pas inaperçu pour la blonde et elle demanda d'un ton beaucoup confiant :

« Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Au moins, elle sentait mieux. Il avait certainement trop parlé, une fois de plus, mais ça avait le mérite de lui avoir changé les idées.

Le blond soupira et finit par avouer : « Ce matin, dans la voiture, j'ai parlé de tes talents d'allumeuse... De quand on était ados, que tu t'amusais parce que tu avais eu le cœur brisé... Sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchi, mais Mustang a demandé de qui tu étais amoureuse et j'ai dit... » Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, puis détourna les yeux : « J'ai dit que tu avais le béguin pour un des élèves de ton père qui s'était tiré pour s'engager... » Il soupira une fois de plus et attendit son châtiment. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle se leva d'un bond, l'attrapa par le col et lui hurla dessus :

« Tu as dit quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tendu un panneau lumineux tant qui tu y es !! J'ai réussi à garder ça pour moi pendant plus de dix ans et toi te me fous tout en l'air en moins de deux minutes !! Mais c'est pas vrai !! »

Elle continua à crier un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Roy et Léo se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Un problème ? » demanda Mustang en levant un sourcil. Liza rougit et lâcha son ami. Elle se réajusta, tapotant sa jupe et remettant sa chemise en place puis répondit calmement : « Une petite mise au point personnelle. » Elle eut un sourire forcé et s'avança vers les escaliers.

« Mais je crois que les choses sont claires maintenant. » Elle fusilla Arthur du regard avant de descendre. Roy la suivit, ne remarquant pas que Léo restait avec son subalterne.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Arthur baissa la tête et attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit des pas avant de parler. Il regarda Léo avec un air de gamin prit en faute et raconta.

« Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à midi à propos de Lili ? Et ben, le type dont elle était amoureuse, c'était lui... » Et il désigna du menton celui qui venait de quitter la pièce. Léo sourit tristement et répondit simplement : « En fait, je m'en doutais... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était rentrée dans l'armée pour retrouver et protéger quelqu'un, alors quand je l'ai vue avec lui à Centrale, je m'étais demandé si c'était pas lui. Mais entre ce que tu nous as dit et son attitude, au petit colonel, j'ai compris... » Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de secouer la tête et ricanant.

« Ben, y a plus qu'à les faire se décider maintenant... Remarque qu'il m'a l'air assez motivé Mustang... »

« Tu crois pas si bien dire, il l'a embrassée cette nuit et c'était pas à moitié... Je les ai surpris quand il l'a raccompagnait. Non, je crois pas qu'ils nous ont pas attendu sur ce coup là... »

Léo eut un sourire en coin et entraînant son collègue vers le rez-de-chaussée ajouta : « Peut-être qu'on va enfin quelque chose de la p'tite... »

Arrivés au salon, ils trouvèrent seulement les enfants d'Arthur, en pleine partie de cartes. Havoc était parti fumer sur le perron et Liza et Roy étaient à la cuisine, visiblement en pleine conversation. Dès que Léo franchit la porte, ils se turent, restant chacun dans leur coin. Ils ne devaient certainement parler de la mission, mais bien de leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. Liza s'agitait de tous les coté, retournant tous les placards sur son passage. Elle tenait un verre à la main, et s'activait pour trouver de quoi le remplir.

« Tu cherches quelque chose Lili ? » Elle se retourna vers Arthur et lui sourit.

« Tu aurais du rhum, ou n'importe quoi qui s'en rapproche ? » Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle ne buvait jamais, alors que pouvait-elle avoir en tête, juste avant son rendez-vous ?

« Si tu as bonne mémoire, mon grand, tu devrais savoir que j'ai effectivement une grande expérience de manipulatrice, mais il y avait tout de même une condition à respecter. Je n'ai jamais fait ça à jeun. »

Elle se servit le lait qu'elle avait mis à chauffer et attendit qu'il lui apporte ce qu'elle demandait. Il ne réfléchit et partit lui chercher sa dose. Il revint moins de deux minutes plus tard, avec Havoc et chacun portait plusieurs bouteilles.

« Au choix, Whiskey, Tequila, Vodka et Bourbon... » Ils déposèrent leur cargaison sur la table et la laissèrent choisir.

« Evidemment, du rhum c'était trop demandé... » Elle eut un sourire en coin et versa la tequila dans son verre. Une dose de cheval pour être honnête. Un grand verre, rempli à moitié de lait chaud et à moitié d'alcool, de quoi rendre joyeux le dernier des dépressifs. Elle rajouta une pleine cuillère de sucre avant d'avaler le tout d'un trait. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la douce chaleur l'envahir et finit par les rouvrir pour faire face à trois militaires stupéfaits.

Roy fut le seul à réussir à articuler une phrase cohérente : « Et le lait, ça sert à quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha dangereusement, une lueur séductrice dans le regard. Un instant, il se demanda si elle se mettait déjà dans son rôle ou si elle était sérieuse. Elle se colla presque à lui pour lui parler.

« C'est un truc vieux comme le monde. J'ai bu, et pourtant, je ne sens que le lait. Ca couvre l'odeur de l'alcool. »

Effectivement après la dose qu'elle venait d'avaler, il aurait du sentir les relents de tequila et pourtant tout ce qu'il sentait c'était le lait, et son parfum de vanille qui allaient ensemble à merveille. Ses yeux pétillaient, sans doute à cause de ce qu'elle venait de boire, mais ça ne faisait que la rendre plus désirable.

Impossible de résister. Si elle faisait ce petit numéro à Flainkle, il tomberait forcément dans ses filets. Il sentit la pointe de la jalousie lui titiller les entrailles.  
Elle était superbe, désirable et sexy, et elle allait passer la soirée avec un autre, cherchant en plus à le séduire, comme si c'était nécessaire d'en rajouter... Elle prenait un risque monstrueux. Cet homme n'était pas un tendre, il ferait tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas juste de la compagnie pour dîner. Roy se ressaisit rapidement, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son lieutenant et essaya de la mettre en garde.

« N'en faites pas trop ce soir. Il faut le faire parler, mais pas plus. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit vraiment un gentleman, et je ne voudrais que vous ayez des ennuis... »

Liza lui sourit, oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et passa sa main sur sa joue.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Pour une mission. Et je suis une grande fille, contrairement à ce que pensent certains. » Elle décocha un regard pesant à ses deux amis et allant s'asseoir, remonta légèrement sa jupe, pourtant bien ouverte, révélant un holster.

« J'ai de quoi me défendre s'il devient trop entreprenant à mon goût. » Elle remit le pend de sa jupe en position et se leva.

« Après, n'oubliez pas que, comme Arthur vous l'a si délicatement raconté, je suis une spécialiste de ce genre de situation. » Elle se tourna vers son hôte et lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. A peine sur le pas de la porte, Roy lui lança :

« Soyez prudente quand même. J'attends votre rapport pour demain matin, alors essayez de rester sobre. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « De votre part à vous, je trouve presque que c'est déplacé, monsieur. Mais je serai là et à l'heure. » Et avec un dernier sourire, elle s'engouffra dans la voiture.

« Et ben, dites donc, chef, je vous avais jamais vu aussi inquiet ! » Havoc se rallumait une cigarette et ne retenait pas son sourire moqueur à l'intention son supérieur. Léo lui aussi semblait avoir remarqué le comportement particulier du colonel. Il lui tapota l'épaule en guise de considération et proposa de les ramener au Quartier Général.

Comme prévu, Arthur déposa Liza devant l'entrée du restaurant, puis rentra directement chez lui. Elle était un peu en retard, mais rien d'excessif. En plus, il est bien connu que les femmes se font toujours désirer...

Flainkle ne fut pas déçu d'avoir attendu, elle offrait un spectacle pour le moins appétissant. La tequila avait fait son effet, elle avait les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et une démarche des plus chaloupées. Sans compter sa tenue de poupée, elle était absolument délicieuse. Mais elle gardait les pieds sur terre. Elle était en représentation, pas en visite amicale. Sa mission était précise et elle gardait le cap, malgré les quantités non négligeables de vin que son partenaire lui faisait avaler. Mais elle tenait bien l'alcool, même si elle savait le cacher, et elle ne vidait jamais son verre avant lui de façon à le saouler également.

Elle réussit à le faire parler de son travail, obtenant des aveux sur sa collaboration avec les militaires. Elle en profita pour parler de son dégoût des soldats et glisser quelques mots peu élogieux sur ceux qu'elle connaissait. Bien sûr Flainkle flaira le coup fourré et demanda :

« Mais votre ami, Arthur, il est bien dans l'armée, lui-aussi ? » Liza sourit. L'appât était lancé, et le poisson avait mordu.

« Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Il devait se marier, et il n'avait pas finit pas ses études, alors il n'y a que là qu'il pouvait espérer trouver un travail décent. Et il n'a pas grand chose à faire par ici. Il a plus un rôle de gratte-papier. Dès qu'ils ont un problème ils appellent du renfort, comme ce colonel... »

Flainkle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait bien repéré les galons sur la veste de deux de ses compagnons à midi, mais ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Léo, ça va. Il est gentil, comme Arthur. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le calme, mais l'autre, c'est différent. Il vient de Centrale, et il se prend très au sérieux... » Elle en rajoutait en faisant de grands gestes, parlant fort, accentuant au maximum son dégoût pour cet homme.

« Pourtant il avait l'air de vous plaire, je vous ai vu avec lui à midi... » Elle soupira, prenant un air dépité.

« C'est un coureur. Alors bien sûr, il est mignon et a une position influente, mais il n'est pas sérieux. » Elle avait le regard trouble, comme sur le point de pleurer. Il voulut la réconforter, profitant de l'occasion qu'elle lui offrait.

« Et vous vous voulez une histoire sérieuse ? » Il lui souriait, jouant les hommes compatissants et elle éclata de rire.

« Gustave, vous êtes adorable ! Mais je vous rassure, ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser et prendre du bon temps ! » Il parut surpris par cette réponse, mais pas vraiment déçu.

« Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème avec lui... »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est arrogant, prétentieux. Il ne respecte rien ni personne. Il n'y a que son intérêt qui compte. Il ne croit même pas en ce qu'il fait. Je ne parlais pas du côté sérieux avec les femmes, je parlais en général... Il est tellement ambitieux qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour monter dans la hiérarchie... Et Arthur m'a dit qu'il comprenait les racketteurs de l'armée. J'ai pas tout compris à son histoire, mais apparemment, il y aurait eu des malversations entre les militaires et des marchants de la région et ce colonel, il donnerait raison aux soldats ! » Puis elle eut comme une révélation, prenant un air choqué et se mit la main sur la bouche avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Flainkle : « Mais vous, vous n'avez pas eu de problème ? Dans votre situation ça ne devait pas être facile ? » Elle avait un air inquiet tellement sincère que pas une seconde il ne put imaginer qu'elle le piégeait.

Alors il lui expliqua une partie de ses accords, n'avouant pas être corrompu, mais révélant plusieurs embrouilles, sous formes d'affaires avec des dignitaires de la région et de l'armée. Il voulait tout à la fois la rassurer et l'impressionner, et ça semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Il continua à lui parler de son business, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre, devenant de plus en plus saoule. Lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il sentait que ses propos devenaient incohérents et fut d'ailleurs rappelé à l'ordre par un de ses sbires. Il réussit tout de même à prendre un autre rendez-vous avec sa belle pour le lendemain, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir pour déjeuner, ayant déjà des projets. Elle le retrouverait plutôt à son travail dans l'après-midi. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'effondrer sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Une chose de sûr, il ne risquait pas tenter quoi que ce soit dans son état... Dommage, elle était vraiment irrésistible.

Le chauffeur la ramena devant chez Arthur et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Elle se réveilla un peu, et le remercia plusieurs fois, lui donnant plusieurs petits noms idiots, et s'excusant de ne pas retenir son nom. En réalité, il ne le lui avait pas dit, et finit donc par lui révéler son identité. Elle sourit et se redressa tant bien que mal, lui promettant de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Flainkle n'était pas frais non plus et ne prit même pas la peine de sortir de voiture pour la saluer. Il se contenta de baisser sa fenêtre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle tituba jusqu'au perron et fit de grands signes de la main pendant qu'ils démarraient. Elle cria même un peu trop fort qu'elle n'oublierait pas pour leur prochain rendez-vous.

Une fois la voiture hors de vue, elle se recoiffa, reprit contenance et passa par le jardin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle était passablement éméchée, mais pas autant qu'elle l'avait fait croire à son hôte. Elle avait parfaitement retenu les informations qu'il lui avait données ainsi que le nom de son chauffeur. Elle avança prudemment vers l'arrière de la maison, quand elle fut attrapée par derrière, une main autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager, mais d'un mouvement rapide du bras, elle réussit à atteindre son holster et sans bouger le torse, pointa son arme contre le ventre de son agresseur.

« Vous êtes en meilleure forme que je ne pensais... » Il relâcha son étreinte et elle rengaina son revolver, lui faisant profiter d'une vue très étendue sur ses cuisses. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder ailleurs et restait fasciné par sa chair ferme et sa peau blanche et fine. Il adorerait la toucher, vérifier qu'elle était aussi douce qu'il l'imaginait. L'embrasser, la toucher, la...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, colonel ? » Sa question le tira de sa rêverie et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Arthur m'a appelé il y a une heure pour me dire que vous n'étiez toujours pas rentrer, il commençait à s'inquiéter je crois. »

Liza sourit. Il ne devait certainement pas être le seul à s'inquiéter...

« Et bien vous voyez, je suis vivante, et en un seul morceau. J'ai trop bu, mais pas autant que lui. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Sans oublier que je le revois demain à son 'travail'. » Elle tourna sur elle-même, pas peu fière d'annoncer ses résultats, mais dans son état d'ébriété avancée, ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure idée. Elle prit le tournis et manqua de tomber, rattraper de justesse par les bras de son supérieur. Elle commença à rire bêtement.  
« Vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je n'ose pas imaginer ce pauvre Flainkle... » Elle rit de plus belle en se redressant.

« Et bien, voyez- vous, cher monsieur, le meilleur moyen d'éviter les avances embarrassantes d'un homme est de le rendre... inapte... » Elle lui sourit puis se pencha vers lui, murmurant dans son oreille entre deux rires : « Ou impuissant... » Elle avait un regard malicieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Malgré l'obscurité, il devinait ses joues et ses lèvres rougies et ses yeux pétillants. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Après tout, lui il n'avait pas bu, il n'avait donc pas ce genre de problème. Et il savait s'arrêter à temps pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Il eut un sourire en coin en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Et quelle est votre méthode, mademoiselle ? » Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il la tenait contre lui. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle dégagea un bras et lui tapotant le torse expliqua : « Ca dépend des hommes. Ils ont tous un point faible. Gustave c'était clairement l'alcool... »

« Gustave ? » Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

« Allons, vous n'êtes pas jaloux ? Roy… » Elle ne prononçait pas son prénom, elle le ronronnait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps. Pourtant, il adorait ce petit jeu, et se sentait d'humeur à le continuer toute la nuit.

« Pas vraiment, mais je n'aime pas l'idée que vous soyez trop proche de lui. C'est un homme dangereux... »

« Vous aussi... » Elle le regardait intensément, ses yeux semblant sonder les tréfonds de son âme.

« Alors comment faites-vous pour arrêter mes avances ? » demanda-t-il revenant au sujet de départ, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha encore plus près, son visage presque sur le sien, parlant dans un souffle : « Je les attends toujours... »

« Je ne vais pas profiter d'une femme saoule, aussi attirante soit-elle, je ne suis pas comme ça... » Il prit un air légèrement choqué, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Pourtant je ne vous offrirai peut-être pas une telle chance deux fois. » Il hésita. Elle ne semblait plus du tout sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais bien consciente de ce qu'elle disait. Difficile de refuser. Il l'embrassa, gardant ses mains autour d'elle, remontant simplement son dos vers sa nuque, pendant que l'autre découvrait ses hanches et son ventre. Il relâcha toutes les barrières qu'il s'était fixées et plongeait, mettant dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
Il finit par la relâcher un instant, restant les yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Et vous croyez que je vais avoir peur avec si peu ? » demanda Liza, un sourire de plus en plus explicite sur le visage.  
Roy ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour avant de répondre « Vous êtes complètement saoule ! » Puis retrouvant son sérieux, il passa une main sa joue et continua : « Mais j'ai bien peur que pour ce soir, il faille s'arrêter là. »

Elle soupira avant de se dégager complètement de son étreinte. « Ouais... vous devez avoir raison. Il est temps que je rentre... » Elle l'embrassa chastement une dernière fois avant de se glisser par la porte de derrière. Il resta planté dans le jardin un instant, se demandant encore pourquoi il n'avait pas franchi le cap, puis il la vit passer la tête par la porte et lui dire : « On se voit pour mon rapport. Bonne nuit, colonel. » Puis elle disparut comme elle était venue, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Lentement, il prit le chemin du retour. Ca ferait deux fois qu'il dormirait seul après avoir embrassé la femme qui lui plaisait le plus au monde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà ! Ca avance doucement. J'espère avoir fini dans deux chapitres. Ca fera dix, et ça me parait bien. Bon pour celles (et ceux ?) qui seraient déçues que je les mette pas au lit ensemble, rassurez-vous, c'est prévu, mais pas dans cette histoire. Rating T oblige. En plus ça va pas avec l'idée de départ, déjà qu'ils étaient même pas supposé se mettre ensemble… En gros j'ai prévu une jolie petite scène entre Roy et Liza où elle est passablement saoule, mais ça ira avec mes autres histoires sur eux-deux, quand j'aurai du temps. Ici, ils ont une enquête à mener, ils sont pas là pour batifoler !!_


	9. Gueule de bois

**Gueule de bois**

Arthur arriva seul au Quartier Général. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et avait préféré laisser Liza dormir. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, mais il se doutait que ça n'avait pas du être très tôt. Une fois Roy sur place, il l'avait quitté pour retrouver son lit et sa femme, partant du principe qu'il saurait gérer la situation.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il retrouva seulement Meiji et Sark. Les autres étaient déjà repartis en mission pour interroger de nouveaux suspects. Après le premier compte-rendu de Liza, Léo avait donné des nouvelles recherches à faire à Franky, qui s'était appliqué comme toujours et leur avait trouvé de nouvelles cibles. Lentement l'étau se resserrait. Les langues se déliaient de plus en plus, les mêmes noms revenaient au sein de l'armée, mais surtout parmi les civils et l'équipe de Flainkle commençait à voir le jour. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir lancer leur attaque.

Arthur apprit également que Roy avait pu discuter avec son premier lieutenant et qu'elle avait parfaitement rempli sa mission, leur apportant de précieuses informations. Le nom du chauffeur était bien connu de leur service et des renseignements. Grâce aux membres de l'équipe de Mustang restés à Centrale, ils pouvaient avoir accès à des données confidentielles. Fuery se débrouillait parfaitement avec les moyens de communication pour brouiller les pistes et ils avaient un contact sur place aux archives, une fille bizarre, très anxieuse, répondant au nom de Schieza qui leur avait fait parvenir des dossiers très complets sur leurs suspects.

Meiji l'avait eue au téléphone pour la remercier et elle lui avait paru horriblement mal à l'aise. Avec tout ça, leur enquête avançait bien. Ils pourraient certainement commencer l'opération dès maintenant, mais Mustang semblait décider à démanteler tout le réseau. Il voulait coincer Flainkle et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Le major suspectait que cette affaire n'était pas seulement locale et que le colonel en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Il était convaincu qu'il ne leur avait révélé que la surface de l'iceberg, limitant au maximum les informations pour ne pas les embourber dans une entreprise qui les dépasserait. Liza n'aurait pas accepté de se mouiller ainsi juste pour quelques détournements de fonds, même si ça impliquait les hautes sphères de l'armée. Il avait parlé d'une histoire d'espionnage et de guerre organisée avec Aegis, mais n'était pas rentrer dans les détails... Il devrait peut-être creuser de ce coté là. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas trop poser de questions. Plusieurs personnes de l'entourage de cet homme avaient connu un destin plutôt tragique, et ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard.

Comme Arthur était coincé au bureau avec Meiji, il en profita pour l'aider avec les rapports afin d'avancer un peu et de montrer en hauts lieux qu'ils progressaient. Ils devaient rester discrets sur les méthodes employées, mais pouvaient toujours donner une partie des résultats obtenus concernant les civils. Un peu avant midi, le reste des troupes arriva, visiblement contente. Roy semblait fatigué, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il laissa à Léo le soin de faire l'état des lieux et d'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles. Ils avaient réuni des preuves contre deux marchants qui travaillaient avec des entrepreneurs de l'autre coté de la frontière et qui faisait passer du matériel sous couvert de marchandises industrielles. Les populations étaient menacées pour les pousser à la révolte contre les militaires dans plusieurs villages frontaliers et les militaires des zones les plus au sud du pays avaient clairement été appelé à tirer sur la foule. Bien sûr les civils obtenaient des armes grâce aux deux marchands et donc le conflit aurait pu durer longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à y mettre un terme à temps.

La plupart des soldats sur place étaient des pions, obéissant bêtement aux ordres et se faisaient gentiment manipuler. S'ils s'étaient fait tuer dans une révolte des civils, personne n'aurait vraiment pleuré leur perte. Mais ça aurait servi de parfait prétexte pour entamer les hostilités.

De plus, Léo et Roy suspectaient de passage d'informations avec Aegis pour fragiliser certaines zones stratégiques dans le but de préparer une invasion et de déclencher encore une nouvelle guerre. Le sud était en paix depuis près d'un siècle et c'était bien la seule région de tout le pays. Donc quelque chose devait sûrement se préparer par ici. Et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient éviter à tout prix.

Liza avait fait son entrée discrètement pendant que Léo reportait leurs conclusions. Elle était en civil et portait la même jupe que celle qu'elle avait pour leur voyage en train. Cette fois elle avait changé de stratégie et avait misé sur son décolleté plutôt que sur ses jambes. Mais elle avait les traits tirés et un pli marqué ornait son front. Elle semblait contrariée. Quand tout le monde fut au courant de la situation, elle prit part à la conversation. Elle raconta brièvement sa soirée, se concentrant surtout sur les informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Elle pensait avoir été relativement efficace, taillant une monstrueuse réputation d'opportuniste arrogant à son supérieur, mais paraissait convaincue que Flainkle était intéressé. Il voulait se diversifier, et il serait ravi de rencontrer un homme avec si peu de scrupule. Elle avait un sourire enjôleur et prenait un ton amusé en annonçant qu'elle avait traité son colonel de tous les noms si bien que tout le monde, sauf le concerné, se retenait de rire. Roy, de son côté n'appréciait la plaisanterie qu'à moitié. Certes, il fallait en rajouter pour le convaincre qu'il était l'homme de la situation, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le faire passer pour pire qu'il n'était. Et surtout d'afficher une telle satisfaction à en avoir dit du mal. Essayant de détourner la conversation sur son sujet initiale, il lui demanda quel était son programme de la journée, même s'il le connaissait déjà partiellement.

Liza retrouva son ton professionnel et résuma ses projets. Elle devait retrouver sa cible en milieu d'après-midi, à son bureau. Elle en profiterait alors pour faire une inspection générale des lieux et faire parler le maximum de personnes dans les environs. Elle espérait tenir assez longtemps pour l'entraîner une partie de la soirée, mais ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience du dîner. Son but était de l'amener dans un pub pour l'apéritif, et de le confronter à Mustang. Elle prétexterait qu'elle devait retrouver Arthur en fin de journée, mais qu'il pouvait l'accompagner, comme ça, elle pourrait faire les présentations.

Son plan parut convenir à toute l'équipe. Surtout qu'il impliquait qu'ils devaient tous se retrouver au pub après pour le reste de la soirée, donc il fut immédiatement approuvé et validé.

Toute l'équipe se leva pour aller déjeuner et c'est alors qu'ils aperçurent les premiers signes. Liza fut prise de vertige et s'appuya tant bien que mal sur sa chaise pour garder son équilibre. Arthur pensa toute suite que c'était du à son abus d'alcool de la veille et tout le monde partit dans un grand éclat de rire aux dépens du pauvre lieutenant. Elle ne se sentait pas bien mais n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer. Elle se contenta de sourire et, retrouvant ses esprits lui suivit au réfectoire. Cependant Roy la retint, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait remarqué les marques de contrariété sur son visage, ainsi que les faibles tremblements qu'elle essayait de cacher. Elle frissonnait, transpirait et il voulut vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, mais elle se dégagea, prétextant que les autres allaient encore jaser s'ils restaient à la traîne. Elle lui prit simplement la main en souriant.

« Je dois juste un peu fatiguée. Ce n'est rien, colonel, pas la peine de vous inquiétez. » Elle mentait plutôt mal, en tout cas avec lui, mais il fit comme s'il la croyait et la guida vers le couloir.

« Promettez-moi de faire attention à vous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Surtout maintenant… » Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle rougit un peu mais ne cilla pas. De toute façon elle était trop têtue pour lui. Si elle disait qu'elle allait bien, alors pas la peine de discuter. Il soupira et la suivit à la cafétéria.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Personne ne fit vraiment attention que Liza était en civil. Comme elle déjà venue quelques semaines plus tôt, la plupart des officiers la connaissait et ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait le rapprochement avec l'équipe de Mustang. Ils savaient que cette jolie était une amie du major et du colonel et personne en vint les importuner. Elle n'était pas rester suffisamment longtemps en uniforme dans leurs locaux pour se faire repérer comme soldat.

Après déjeuner, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Meiji et Liza avançaient les rapports, les autres retournaient sur le terrain. La blonde ne se pressait pas pour aller à son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après-midi avec ce fourbe, qui n'aurait de cesse de lui faire des avances. Bien sûr, elle savait faire tourner les têtes, mais elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir. En plus, cet homme la dégoûtait. Il était arrogant, prétentieux et suffisant. Bon, Mustang aussi, mais lui, il avait des raisons, et souvent, il en rajoutait, jouant un rôle de play-boy pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et son apparente ambition cachait une vraie volonté de faire changer les choses de façon positive. Il se sacrifierait pour les autres sans hésiter. Alors que Flainkle n'avait que son intérêt personnel en vu et ne voyait en elle qu'un passe temps temporaire, une jolie poupée avec laquelle jouer un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mieux. Elle frissonna encore une fois et du même quitter son poste pour renvoyer l'intégralité de son repas. Meiji n'y prêta pas attention en la voyant se lever précipitamment. Elle était absorbée par ses rapports et ne pensait pas une seconde que Liza pouvait être malade. Au pire un peu de trac, ce qui serait compréhensible dans une situation pareille.

La blonde resta un moment au-dessus du lavabo, à essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. La nausée de ce matin, de même que les vertiges avaient été mis sur le compte de l'alcool, mais pour que cela dure toute la journée, c'était qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se força à rester calme. Elle était en mission, ce n'était pas le moment de se trouver mal.

Elle retrouva Meiji, finit son dossier et s'excusa pour aller retrouver Flainkle. La rousse lui souhaita bonne chance avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre. Elle visita l'intégralité des locaux, relevant les différents points d'accès, les issus intéressante, ainsi que les fortifications. Une pièce servait manifestement de chambre forte. Elle ne put s'en approcher. Elle était constamment surveillée et ne donnait sur aucune ouverture. La porte était dans un métal qu'elle ne put reconnaître, et visiblement très épaisse. Elle discuta un peu avec les gardes pendant que son hôte recevait un de ses rendez-vous et se proposa pour jouer aux cartes avec le chauffeur. Elle s'excusa pour sa conduite de la veille et promit de ne jamais recommencer, mais se justifia en accusa Gustave de l'avoir entraînée. Elle obtint ainsi le nom de toute sa garde rapprochée et apprit même les spécialités de chacun, et leurs faiblesses, chacun tentant de rabaisser les autres pour mieux l'impressionner. Flainkle voulut l'inviter à dîner pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laisser seule avec son chauffeur, mais elle suivit son plan et opta pour un simple apéritif, prétextant qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment remise de leur petite aventure de la veille. De plus, elle devait retrouver Arthur au pub, alors autant qu'il l'accompagne. Elle lui présentait avec un sourire magique et des yeux pétillants auxquels il ne put résister. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Sauf qu'elle fut encore prise de vertige et manqua de peu de s'effondrer avant de sortir. Elle choisit d'en rire, accusant encore une fois Flainkle de l'avoir fait boire en mettant de l'alcool dans son verre à son insu. Comme ce n'était pas faux, il eut du mal à se justifier, mais tenta tout de même de nier.

Il la suivit jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous et fut surpris par la mine déconfite qu'elle afficha en voyant que son ami n'était pas seul. Tout de suite elle lui expliqua.

« Vous voyez le grand brun, là-bas ? C'est lui dont je vous parlais. Il est détestable… Nous ferions mieux de revenir plus tard. »

Flainkle regarda dans la direction indiquée, mais n'avait aucune envie de repartir. L'occasion était trop belle. Plusieurs militaires, passablement saouls attablés ensemble. Les mêmes qui pourrissaient ses affaires depuis quelques jours avec en plus un homme de Centrale qui semblait intéressé par son affaire. Non il devait aller leur parler. Il en apprendrait peut-être un peu plus sur l'avancée de leur enquête et s'il sentait qu'il était cuit, il pourrait se rabattre sur Mustang. Mais il ne pouvait lui présenter de cette façon. A la place, il lui attrapa le bras et tout en souriant lui promit de ne pas le laisser l'approcher. Il la protègerait, en quelque sorte. Et il serait impoli de partir maintenant, surtout qu'elle devait retrouver son ami.

Liza sourit. Quelle ironie qu'il se propose de veiller sur elle… Mais son piège avait fonctionné, Flainkle pouvait jouer les héros et pavoiser qu'il avait obtenu celle que le grand Flame Alchemist avait convoitée.

Ils s'installèrent donc aux cotés des soldats et profitèrent de leur conversation. Le sujet glissa rapidement sur les problèmes de la région et Flainkle fut stupéfait par leurs résultats. Ils annonçaient fièrement avoir démantelé une bonne partie de son réseau, avant même qu'il soit au courant. L'après-midi avait été fructueux. Il se mêla de plus en plus à la discussion, oubliant qu'il n'était pas venu seul et faillit même se trahir une ou deux fois. Par contre, il vit que Liza ne l'avait pas trompé sur la nature du colonel de Centrale. Il défendait bien les actes des militaires, rappelant encore et toujours combien il était difficile de vivre correctement avec leur maigre salaire.

Liza ne sentait pas bien, et voyant qu'elle avait parfaitement rempli sa part, fit signe à Arthur de la raccompagner. Ils ne devaient pas rentrer trop tard pour éviter une scène de Marissa et le blond comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de les laisser. Léo se leva également, indiquant par là que leurs rôles étaient finis. Il fallait laisser Flainkle dans les mains de Mustang maintenant, mais sans partir tous en même temps pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Les deux officiers raccompagnèrent la jeune femme, et purent parler plus librement. Elle leur fit un bref résumé des évènements importants de son après-midi, décrivant les plans des bureaux de Flainkle, au cas où ils prévoiraient une attaque, insistant particulièrement sur les points faibles des installations. Elle leur donna les noms de tout son personnel, et Léo nota consciencieusement pour faire des recherches. La situation se dénouait plus rapidement que prévu. Ils félicitèrent tous les deux leur amie pour la rapidité et l'efficacité avec laquelle elle avait mené cette affaire pourtant délicate. Elle rougit un peu, et ils crurent que c'était du aux compliments, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre pour de bon. Arthur la rattrapa à temps, mais elle fut incapable de bouger. Elle frissonnait de plus en plus et ils sentirent la fièvre sur son front. Léo courut chercher une voiture pendant qu'Arthur essayait de lui faire garder les yeux ouverts. Mais peine perdue. Liza avait perdu connaissance, épuisée et vidée par la fièvre et la douleur qui lui transperçait le ventre.

Ils la transportèrent au dispensaire le plus proche et Léo attendit avec elle, pendant qu'Arthur, après avoir prévenu chez lui qu'il y avait un problème repartait au QG prévenir le reste de l'équipe.

De son coté, Mustang restait seul avec Havoc, son fidèle lieutenant et Flainkle, de plus en plus intéressé par les théories du jeune colonel. Il lui exposa un peu de sa combine pour se faire de l'argent, mais refusa de trop s'avancer dans un lieu public. Il avait des accords assez intéressants avec des membres du gouvernement qui trouvaient eux-aussi que les militaires n'étaient pas reconnus à leur juste valeur. Et bien sûr, avec quelques sacrifices, des civils et de soldats incompétents qui détonneraient leur rang, ils pouvaient obtenir de bons résultats. Roy écouta tout ça d'une oreille attentive, et conclut rapidement à un prochain rendez-vous pour connaître les détails de cette affaire. Il serait bien sûr ravi d'aider un homme d'affaire comme Flainkle pour la bonne marche du pays et si en plus, il pouvait y gagner, aussi bien financièrement que politiquement, il n'allait pas refuser.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait que Roy rejoignit le Quartier Général. Havoc suivait, l'air perplexe, une cigarette à la bouche.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau de Léo, ils furent accueillis par Arthur et Meiji, l'air paniqué.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda tranquillement Havoc.

Arthur se leva et répondit simplement : « Lili… » Roy pâlit.

Meiji poursuivit, se levant à son tour.

« Apparemment, c'était pas seulement sa cuite d'hier soir. Elle avait bien un truc qui n'allait pas. Elle s'est effondrée dans la rue, et Léo la conduite au dispensaire. On a toujours pas de nouvelle. »

Mustang encaissa l'information et attrapant Arthur par la manche, le traîna dehors.

« Emmène-moi là-bas. Je dois être avec elle. » Le blond acquiesça et le conduisit auprès de sa subordonnée, laissant Meiji et Havoc seuls avec une liste de noms pour finir les recherches.

A peine arrivée, Roy se précipita sur la première infirmière pour savoir où trouver Liza. Elle avait été admise et subissait un premier examen avec une infirmière pour son dossier avant l'arrivée du médecin. Il voulut protester et réclamer d'office qu'elle voit quelqu'un de compétent, mais Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant de rester calme. Il réussit à le modérer en le conduisant vers la chambre indiquée. Léo attendait devant la porte. Liza lui avait demandé de sortir, préférant rester seule pour ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas un examen à proprement parler, juste quelques questions sur son état de santé général, prendre sa tension et ses constantes, et bien sûr, savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, mais elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui tienne la main. Si elle n'avait pas été incapable de se lever, elle serait repartie, si tôt après avoir repris connaissance.

L'infirmière était passablement niaise, et quand elle lui expliqua pour ses nausées, ses vertiges et sa migraine, celle-ci prit un sourire radieux et décréta qu'elle devait être enceinte. Liza resta pétrifiée. Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre et se tournant vers Léo, qu'elle prenait pour l'heureux géniteur et annonça triomphalement :

« Ce n'est rien de grave, monsieur… » Puis elle découvrit trois hommes, tous l'air concerné et anxieux, alors elle se reprit en souriant aux trois à la fois.

« Euh, messieurs… Mademoiselle Hawkeye est enceinte ! » Elle frétillait de contentement. Arthur eut envie de rire, mais Roy et Léo, eux-aussi, furent mortifiés. Ils se regardèrent, tels deux lions avant le combat et chacun se jeta sur l'autre en hurlant :

« Comment avez-vous vous pu faire ça ? »

« Moi, mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est vous le coureur invétéré ! »

« Me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je vous ai vu tous les deux à Centrale, vous étiez très proche et elle m'a même clairement dit que vous n'étiez pas juste son instructeur ! » Roy s'emportait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce colonel de pacotille avait mis sa Liza enceinte ! Elle allait certainement se remettre avec lui maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de l'enfant. Mais Léo ne se laissa pas démonter. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

« Moi aussi, je vous ai vu ! On vous a tous vus ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'êtes que collègues. Même Arthur vous a surpris en train de l'embrasser l'autre soir ! »

Ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains, quand Arthur voulut intervenir. Même si la scène était plutôt amusante, ce n'était pas l'endroit pour ce genre de débat. Et pour lui le nom du père était clair. Mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, Liza se mit à hurler, coupant court à toute discussion.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte ! » Elle essaya de se lever péniblement et leur fit face, appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, seulement couverte d'une chemise de nuit d'hôpital qui ne la couvrait pas beaucoup. Elle les regarda dans les yeux, chacun leur tour et déclara simplement :

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir couché avoir aucun de vous deux, alors pas la peine de s'énerver ! » Léo baissa la tête, mais Roy ne semblait pas convaincu. Alors elle ajouta à l'intention de Léo :

« Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai pas passé une nuit avec toi, disons, histoire de lever tous les doutes, dans les deux dernières années ? » Léo acquiesça puis regarda Roy avec défi.

Liza continua vers son supérieur : « Et si je me souviens bien, vous avez toujours considéré que je ne voudrais pas coucher avec vous, donc vous n'avez jamais pris la peine d'essayer de proposer ? »

Roy rougit un peu et baissa la tête à son tour.

« Bien, comme je l'ai dit, je ne pense que mon problème se situe à ce niveau-là, mais quand bien même, vous ne seriez pas concernés, ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

Ils se regardèrent, et allaient s'excuser quand Roy réagit.

« Mais alors c'est possible ? » Liza rougit et soupira. Arthur éclata de rire cette fois et s'avança vers son amie.

« Allez ma belle, vas te recoucher, on va attendre le docteur avant de passer aux conclusions trop hâtives… Tu es sûre de ne pas être enceinte ? Ca me plairait moi ! » Elle le poussa un peu du coude en retournant s'allonger.

« Je ne crois pas… Ca fait presque quatre mois que je n'ai pas… » Elle rougit et s'arrêta en voyant l'air médusé des trois hommes devant elle. « Enfin, bref. Ca me paraît peu probable… »

Tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. Il les fit sortir et referma la porte derrière eux, avant de commencer son examen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Voilà, si tout va bien, le prochain chapitre devrait conclure l'affaire et les aventures de Liza. Enfin j'espère, parce qu'il faut encore démanteler le réseau, arrêter les corrompus et bien sûr trouver de quoi souffre notre chère lieutenant. Et peut-être la faire conclure avec son colonel… Il reste beaucoup de non dit entre eux, il serait temps de les faire s'expliquer…_


	10. Première manche

**Première manche**

Le médecin l'examina mais ne semblait pas ravi. Comme prévu, il confirma qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, mais ne lui dit pas quel était le problème, réclamant des analyses. Il lui fit plusieurs prises de sang, et paraissait  
contrarié. Liza essaya de le faire parler, mais il voulait la ménager, n'étant sûr de rien pour le moment.

Il la prévint simplement qu'elle risquait d'avoir une infection importante, mais qu'il devait attendre confirmation  
des tests sanguins. Si tel était le cas, il lui faudrait un traitement assez lourd, et bien sûr l'interdiction absolue de tout rapport pendant toute la durée du traitement.

Il s'excusa de n'avoir pas de meilleures nouvelles à lui donner et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle lui demanda :

« Mais ça ne change rien pour mon travail, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais continuer à assurer mon poste pendant le traitement ? » Le médecin fut très surpris par cette réaction. La plupart des jeunes dans ce genre de situation se  
seraient inquiété pour leur avenir en tant que femme, mais elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir retourner travailler. Il se rassit et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoutez mademoiselle Hawkeye… »

« Lieutenant. » Elle l'avait coupé poliment mais fermement.

Il comprit mieux sa première question. Une femme soldat, avec un poste à responsabilité. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas se permettre de s'absenter trop longtemps…

« Bien, lieutenant. Vous pourrez travailler, mais le traitement est pénible et vous serez certainement fatiguée pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais nous en reparlerons quand nous aurons confirmation avec les examens sanguins. Suivant l'avancée de la maladie, le traitement ne dura peut-être qu'une dizaine de semaines. Pour le moment, vous vous reposez, jusqu'à demain. On en reparlera après. »

Elle baissa la tête et demanda une dernière chose avant de le laisser sortir.

« Docteur, s'il vous plait, ne leur dites rien… Ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien… » Elle avait un sourire triste et des yeux suppliants. Il soupira et répondit simplement en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas à les informer, mais je dois faire un rapport pour votre supérieur. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais c'est la procédure. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Le colonel Roy Mustang, il est juste dehors. Le grand brun. Le plus jeune… » Elle rougit et détourna la tête. Le médecin réalisa alors qu'il était en train de se disputer avec l'autre quand il était arrivé. Et vu la nature de leur propos, il ne devait pas être qu'un collègue de bureau. Il sourit et sortit.

De l'autre coté de la porte, les discussions allaient bon train entre les trois hommes. Léo et Arthur furent stupéfaits d'apprendre que Liza et Roy n'étaient pas ensemble et parurent même déçus. Pour sa défense, il essaya de justifier que le règlement leur interdisait toute relation, mais il n'eut que des reniflements dédaigneux en guise de réponse. Il fut étonné que le colonel se défende de toute relation sérieuse avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient été plus qu'amis, mais c'était il y a des années, et maintenant, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il voulait son bonheur avant tout, rien de plus.

Roy était sur le point de demander des détails sur la vraie nature de leur relation passée quand le médecin arriva.  
Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Il leur dit qu'il pouvait aller la voir sans la fatiguer, qu'elle n'était pas enceinte et qu'il devait faire des examens complémentaires avant de se prononcer. Puis il attrapa Mustang par le bras et le tira dans son bureau.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bien colonel, comme vous êtes le supérieur direct du lieutenant Hawkeye, il y a certaine chose que vous devez savoir. » Il s'arrêta, étudiant plus attentivement le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Il avait à peine trente ans et lui semblait un peu jeune pour être déjà colonel. De plus, il connaissait tous les soldats de la région et il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Le règlement militaire m'oblige à informer le supérieur de mes patients en cas de problème de santé interférant avec leur activité professionnelle. Et c'est le cas pour mademoiselle Hawkeye. »

Roy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le médecin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Elle n'est pas enceinte, si c'est ce que vous craigniez. Mais très franchement ça aurait mieux valu… » Cette fois, le colonel commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle a une infection assez grave. Le genre de saloperie qu'on ne souhaiterait à personne. J'attends les résultats pour savoir à quel point c'est avancé, mais ça me paraît sérieux vu le niveau de sa fièvre et ce que j'ai trouvé à l'examen. Rien qui nécessite vraiment une suspension, mais de quoi la crever pour plusieurs mois. »

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. « Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'est pourquoi je vous en parle. Il va falloir la ménager pendant quelques semaines… Je ne connais pas la nature exacte de vos rapports avec le lieutenant et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je crois bon de vous avertir de certaine chose. »

Roy haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas bien où le médecin voulait en venir.

« Son infection touche l'appareil génital et il y a un risque de stérilité. Si l'infection est traitée à temps elle n'aura aucun problème mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas me prononcer. J'attends d'avoir les résultats pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »

Il se leva, signifiant qu'il avait fini, et Roy demanda simplement : « Et elle l'a attrapée comment ? » Il serrait les poings dans ses poches, attendant la réponse avec angoisse. Le médecin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas sexuellement transmissible, si c'est que vous voulez savoir. Elle l'a attrapée comme un rhume, sauf que c'est plus grave, que les symptômes mettent plus de temps à apparaître et les conséquences sont plus graves. Mais personne ne lui a passé, de même qu'elle ne risque pas de le diffuser, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau et lui serra la main en ajoutant :

« Par contre, comme je le lui ai dit, chasteté obligatoire pendant toute la durée du traitement. »  
Il lui sourit en voyant l'air incrédule avec lequel Roy le regardait.

Pourquoi lui faire cette précision ? Et pourquoi lui avoir donné autant de détails sur sa maladie alors qu'il n'avait même pas informé sa patiente ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Dès que le sujet abordait sa subordonnée, il perdait son objectivité et était incapable de réfléchir.

Il frappa discrètement avant de la retrouver dans sa chambre, les cheveux lâchés, l'air épuisé, et la tête sur l'épaule de Léo. Il s'était assis au bord du lit et la tenait dans ses bras. Bien sûr, Roy ne fut pas ravi de cette image, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il chercha Arthur des yeux mais ne le trouva nulle part. Liza lui sourit faiblement et se redressant. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était faible. La fièvre lui rendait les yeux brillants, comme la veille quand il l'avait retrouvée après son rendez-vous avec Flainkle. Peut-être était-elle déjà malade, mais l'avait caché sous les effets de l'alcool...

Il était incapable de bouger, encore perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'est que quand elle lui demanda s'il avait fait des progrès qu'il réalisa qu'elle pensait encore à l'enquête.

Léo lui lança un regard interrogateur et il décida de s'expliquer.

« Je crois que moi aussi, je lui ai plu. Il m'a parlé de pas mal de choses, mais surtout, il semblait très intéressé par mon avis sur la situation actuelle et l'avancée de nos recherches. Je ferai un compte rendu détaillé demain au Quartier Général, avec toute l'équipe. »

Puis se tournant un peu plus vers Liza il ajouta : « Lieutenant, vous êtes officiellement démise de vos fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Reposez-vous. » Il salua et se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'exclure comme ça ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai du subir pour vous faire avancer ! » Elle essaya de se lever mais Léo le retint. Elle le bouscula, faiblement vu son état, mais il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Elle se redressa et titubant se planta devant son chef.

« Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me punir parce que je suis un peu fatiguée... Je... »

Roy lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main. Il la posa ensuite sur son épaule et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Le médecin m'a parlé, Liza. Vous devez absolument vous reposer. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de nos progrès à une seule condition. Vous restez coucher, ici et vous vous soignez. Nous savons tous les deux que vous en avez besoin. »

Elle baissa la tête et fit un signe en direction de Léo. Bien sûr, elle avait minimisé ce que le docteur lui avait dit, et Roy devait être prudent. Elle soupira avant de retourner s'allonger.

« J'accepte de rester ici pour cette nuit, en attendant les résultats, mais pas plus. »

Elle était vraiment têtue. Il sourit et répondit simplement : « A Centrale vous devrez être en forme parce que je ne pourrai pas me permettre les mêmes facilités qu'ici. Alors vous devriez en profiter. Mais je ne suis pas votre père, donc faites ce que vous voulez... »

Il avait un air amusé et elle ne le rata pas. L'allusion à son père n'était certainement pas fortuite. Elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle avait bien compris qu'il lui donnait l'ordre de se reposer non seulement en tant qu'officier supérieur, mais aussi à titre personnel, puisqu'il avait promis à son père de veiller sur elle.

« Très bien. Mais vous tiendrez au courant de vos progrès. »

« Promis. » Il salua d'un signe de la main et sortit. Il ne supportait de voir l'intimité qu'il y avait entre eux. Déjà avec Arthur c'était difficile, mais ce n'était que de la complicité, de l'amitié. Là, il y avait clairement autre chose. Une proximité qui lui semblait inaccessible. Il n'avait pas le droit de la tenir dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, même dans un moment pareil.

Elle en avait choisi un autre. Malgré ses propositions de la veille, c'était avec lui qu'elle était maintenant. Et même si leur liaison était finie, il restait un lien très fort entre eux, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partager.

Léo était stupéfait. Ils avaient complètement oublié son existence restant dans leur petit monde, à se parler suivant leur code habituel.

Il dévisagea Liza et finit par sourire, amusé lui-aussi.

« Tu ne lui rends pas les choses faciles tu sais... »

« De quoi tu parles, Léo ? Je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart pour une petite grippe, c'est tout. » Il lui prit la main et y posa un baiser.

« Je parle de votre relation personnelle. Il tient à toi, c'est évident. Il s'inquiète pour toi et fait tout pour te ménager et toi, tu l'envoies bouler, refusant son aide. Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne ce que tu ressens ?! »

Elle soupira en remettant la tête sur son épaule. « Et qu'est-ce que je ressens ? C'est un coureur invétéré… Et c'est mon supérieur. Même s'il partageait mes sentiments, où veux-tu que ça nous mène ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et répondit calmement :  
« Je ne sais pas, ma belle. C'est vrai que c'est différent de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je crois que tu l'aimes mais que tu as peur qu'il ne soit pas sérieux. Et je crois qu'au fond, il sait ce que tu ressens et qu'il t'aime aussi mais qu'il a peur que tu le rejettes. Et le pire, c'est qu'à mon avis, il a raison... »

Elle resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas faux. Le lien entre elle et Roy était beaucoup plus fort qu'entre elle et Léo, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui avouer.

« Tu vois, pour moi, vous êtes un peu comme le jasmin et la vanille, pour reprendre l'idée de Meiji. Toi, tu es le jasmin, délicat et puissant, lui serait une orchidée, exotique et arrogante. Je ne peux pas me passer du jasmin, je ne démarre pas le matin sans une tasse de thé et même dans la journée, j'en avale des litres... C'est un soutien indispensable. Mais la vanille, je l'ai dans la peau. C'est mon parfum, ce que je porte toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, elle me poursuit, et je n'arrive pas à la remplacer. »

Il sourit tristement. « Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi fillette, mais pas de la façon qui te rendrais vraiment heureuse. Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin. » Il se releva et lui dit simplement : « Alors tu devrais suivre le conseil de Meiji, et essayer le thé à la vanille, moi je crois que c'est qu'il te faut. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre en lui rappelant de se reposer. Il retrouva Arthur toujours au téléphone, essayant d'expliquer la situation à sa femme et ses enfants.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau de Léo, prête pour une nouvelle journée d'action. Tout le monde fut mis au courant de l'état de Liza et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment compter sur elle pour la suite des évènements.

Heureusement, Mustang s'était bien débrouillé avec Flainkle et il pensait pouvoir obtenir de nouvelles informations. De plus, avec ce que la blonde avait appris la veille, ils savaient que les bureaux de leur cible étaient bien protégés et devaient contenir tout un tas de ressources intéressantes. Les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui étaient pour la plupart des criminels connus, et même certains auraient encore du être en prison à l'heure actuelle, confirmant la thèse de Roy sur les liens entre l'armée et Flainkle. Il devait avoir des alliés hauts placés pour pouvoir faire libérer ceux dont il avait besoin.

Sark et Rodman avaient bien avancé de leur côté aussi et avaient même commencé les arrestations. Ils étaient pressés d'en finir avec cette histoire. Ils avaient réuni pas mal de preuves et devaient commencer à apporter des résultats pour justifier qu'ils continuent leur enquête.

Roy proposa de commencer à démanteler tout le réseau, et leur autorisa quelques visites supplémentaires. Il fallait continuer d'affaiblir le système. Mais pour le gros poisson, il ne voulait pas les impliquer davantage et préféra rester seul sur le coup.

Il aurait accepté l'aide de Liza pour lui tendre un piège, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il se contenterait d'Havoc. C'était un bon élément lui aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas le charme de sa subordonnée, pour le reste, il était tout aussi fiable et compétent.

Ils organisèrent rapidement un plan d'action, se répartissant en trois groupes. Et pour une fois, Meiji serait de la partie. Elle irait avec Léo et Sark, pendant que Rodman et Arthur iraient de leur coté.

Le meilleur moyen de coincer leur homme était de lui couper toutes ses alliances. Les deux premières équipes se chargeraient de cette partie. Mustang et Havoc devaient se concentrer sur Flainkle et décidèrent de lui rendre directement visite à son bureau. Ils pourraient en profiter pour faire une petite visite des environs et préparer le terrain au cas où un recours à la force serait nécessaire.

Arrivés devant les locaux, Roy se présenta, le plus naturellement du monde et demanda à parler au directeur. Le molosse à l'entrée ne semblait pas très enthousiaste devant les deux soldats, mais il fit tout de même signe à un collègue de prévenir le chef. Si l'armée mettait son nez dans leurs affaires, mieux valait prévenir le patron. Mais Roy, toujours dans son rôle, n'apprécia pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Et n'attendant pas l'autorisation, il s'avança vers le bâtiment. Le garde essaya de s'interposer, mais d'un geste rapide du poignet, le colonel envoya une boule de feu à quelques centimètres de la tête du vigile. Havoc en profita pour dégainer et posa nonchalamment son arme dans le dos du gorille.

« Bien, mon grand. On t'explique. Devant toi, tu as le colonel Roy Mustang, plus connu sous le nom de Flame Alchemist. Et il veut voir ton chef. Des histoires à traiter ensemble. Alors si tu veux pas te prendre une balle dans la nuque pour trahison ou attaque d'un représentant de l'Etat dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, tu nous laisses passer gentiment. »

Plusieurs gardes s'étaient amassés à l'entrée mais ni le colonel ni son sous-lieutenant ne semblaient vraiment impressionnés. Au contraire, Roy paraissait plutôt navré. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prenant un air parfaitement désespéré finit par parler.

« Ecoutez, nous ne sommes pas vraiment là en visite officielle. Ce que j'ai à faire avec monsieur Flainkle ne doit pas sortir d'ici, mais si vous opposez une quelconque résistance, nous serons obligés d'employer la force… »

La tension devenait palpable. Pourtant, personne n'osait bouger. Sans l'accord de leur chef, les hommes de Flainkle ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'attaquer directement à des membres de l'armée. Et son coté, Roy n'avait aucun intérêt à s'en prendre à eux. Havoc restait à l'affût, couvrant leurs arrières. Enfin, le petit brun fit son apparition. Il sembla surpris par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses bureaux. Lui qui aimait la discrétion, il avait de quoi être déçu…

Il salua Mustang chaleureusement et s'excusa du comportement de ses hommes. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du motif de la venue de son complice d'un soir, il resta poli, et même amical. Il guidait ses visiteurs dans les couloirs, leur permettant de repérer discrètement les lieux et surtout de trouver la pièce secrète dont Liza avait parlée. Une fois arrivée devant son bureau, Flainkle les fit rentrer, mais Mustang fit signe à Havoc de rester dehors. Il pourrait en profiter pour se balader.

Flainkle s'installa derrière son bureau et fit signe à Roy de s'asseoir.

« Eh bien colonel, que me vaut l'honneur ? » Il parlait d'un ton détaché et confiant, manifestement, il n'avait pas de doute sur l'adhésion du soldat à son système. Roy sourit et répondit simplement :

« C'est très simple mon cher Gustave. Je veux connaître tous les détails de votre affaire. Vous avez des informations dont j'ai besoin et je suis le seul à l'heure actuelle à pouvoir encore garantir votre sécurité. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun observant l'autre, à la recherche d'un signe permettant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. A ce jeu-là Roy était gagnant. Il avait beaucoup plus d'éléments en main et il savait très bien lire dans le comportement. Il reporterait la manche sans difficulté. Mais il devait rester prudent, ce n'était que le premier set.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Je me sens horriblement coupable d'avoir mis si longtemps à accoucher de ce chapitre et en plus de ne même pas finir l'histoire, mais j'y arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression de bacler en finissant à la va-vite dans ce chapitre... Pardon..._

_Sinon, je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui me laissent des coms. Comme toujours, j'essaye de répondre, mais parfois, c'est pas possible. Ca veut pas dire que je boude ou que ca me plait pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas d'endroit où dire merci. Alors je le fais là... Voilà, merci ! Et j'espère pouvoir finir d'ici la semaine prochaine, sans aller trop vite sur la conclusion de l'enquête. Ni sur la décision de Liza sur son chef et leur future relation éventuelle..._


	11. Echec et mat

**Echec et mat**

Lorsque Liza se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut. Elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir autant dormi. Elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'était assoupie quelques minutes auparavant.

Sa fièvre était partiellement tombée, mais elle se sentait toujours faible. Et elle avait mal au dos. Une douleur sourde, mais plus intense que les jours précédents. Elle essaya de se lever, mais ses forces étaient loin d'être revenue, et elle ne dépassa pas la porte. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le montant pour ne pas tomber. Une infirmière se précipita pour l'aider et la remettre au lit. Elle put lui apprendre que ses résultats étaient arrivés, et même s'ils confirmaient bien l'infection, ils montraient qu'elle n'était pas très avancée. Il n'y aurait pas de conséquences si elle suivit la traitement.

Liza fut soulagée et demanda tout de suite quand elle pourrait sortir, ce qui fit rire gentiment l'infirmière. Elle ne tenait même pas debout toute seule et elle ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez elle ! Le médecin passerait la voir en fin de matinée, mais en attendant, il n'était pas question qu'elle bouge de là. On lui apporterait son petit déjeuner, et de quoi faire sa toilette, mais elle devait absolument rester tranquille et se reposer jusqu'à la visite du médecin. Liza soupira, mais se rappelant les conseils de son supérieur préféra obéir. De toute façon, dans cet état, elle ne lui servirait à rien. Sans compter que pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle se remit au lit sans discuter et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Elle se réveilla facilement quand l'infirmière lui apporta son déjeuner et de quoi faire sa toilette avant son nouvel examen. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois lavée. Sa fièvre était tombée, et les douleurs semblaient s'estomper un peu.

Le médecin lui prescrit un traitement assez simple, mais la prévint une fois de plus qu'elle risquait de se sentir très fatiguée pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle devait absolument rester tranquille. Elle promit d'être prudente et qu'elle resterait au dispensaire jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent la chercher. Ensuite, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rester chez Arthur pour se remettre, le temps qu'ils terminent l'affaire. Le médecin n'était pas ravi, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester au lit. Il lui fit quelques recommandations d'usage et la laissa se reposer.

Mustang et Flainkle étaient toujours enfermés dans le bureau. Aucun bruit ne filtrait et Havoc commençait à s'inquiéter. Leur plan ne reposait que sur la bonne volonté d'un homme sans foi ni loi. Même s'ils avaient réussi à l'acculer, il n'allait peut-être pas céder si facilement. Le blond sortit dans la cour pour fumer, profitant de l'occasion pour contrôler les environs. Il avait essayé de s'approcher de la chambre forte, mais il avait toujours été dérangé. Par contre, il avait pu entamer une petite conversation avec le garde à l'entrée. Même si leur rencontre avait mal commencé, une fois informé que son patron connaissait ces gens, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être désagréable. Il n'était pas avenant, mais il savait être poli. Contrairement à ses collègues, il n'était pas un ancien dissident, il n'était fiché sur aucune liste des militaires. Il n'avait donc pas à avoir peur d'un simple soldat.

Une fois sa cigarette finie, Havoc retourna à son poste à l'intérieur. Mais cette fois, il fut seul et put vraiment explorer les bâtiments. La pièce à la porte métallique n'était pas gardée, seulement fermée à clé. Il crocheta discrètement la serrure, toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, mais le cadenas finit par céder. Malheureusement, il y avait plusieurs autres verrous, confirmant l'importance de ce que cette pièce devait contenir. Il lui faudrait du temps pour en venir à bout, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir.

Dans le bureau, Roy jouait un match serré. Il avait bien sûr proposé à Flainkle de développer une nouvelle affaire à Centrale, mais le marchand ne semblait pas très intéressé. Tous ses alliées locaux pliaient les uns après les autres, et il se retrouverait bientôt seul. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Tant qu'il lui restait ses appuis principaux, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien.

Il expliqua à Mustang qu'il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre du coté du centre. L'important pour son commerce, était la proximité de la frontière. Certes, le fait de connaître un homme comme lui pouvait toujours être utile, mais quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Roy avait beau lui promettre la sécurité, Flainkle savait que s'il révélait un peu trop ses sources et son plan, des hommes bien plus hauts qu'un colonel de province en aurait après lui, et ambitieux comme il était, Mustang ne risquerait pas sa carrière pour lui, même s'il payait bien.

Le terrain était glissant pour tous les deux. La conversation s'éternisait, et ils n'aboutissaient à rien. Bientôt Flainkle allait le raccompagner, et il préviendrait certainement ses alliés qu'il avait eu de la visite. Non seulement son affaire avait été mise en pièce par quelques petits malins de l'armée, un peu trop zélés, mais un certain colonel avait particulièrement fouiné. Et ça, c'était très mauvais pour lui. Flainkle savait ce qu'il risquait en avouant s'être fait démasquer, mais d'un autre côté, comme cette affaire avait déjà dégénéré, il valait peut-être mieux en rester là, se taire et faire le dos avant de reprendre dans de meilleures conditions. S'il parlait, il était mort.

Roy n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Il était déjà dans les petits papiers des hauts gradés corrompus de Centrale, donc il ne craignait plus rien pour sa carrière. Par contre, il connaissait un moyen pour que Flainkle puisse quitter le pays sans encombre. Le problème était de jouer suffisamment finement pour ne pas trop se révéler. Même si cet homme quittait le pays, personne n'était à l'abri d'un retournement de situation. Si Roy se dévoilait trop et lui faisait par de ce qu'il savait sur l'armée, alors il aurait un moyen de pression contre lui et pourrait l'utiliser à tout moment. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. De plus, il n'était pas utile d'ébruiter les problèmes internes du gouvernement.

Le colonel eut alors une idée, et ne put retenir un sourire. Il y avait peut-être moyen de trouver un compromis.

Flainkle leva un sourcil et écouta sa proposition.

A l'heure du déjeuner, toute l'équipe se retrouva au Quartier Général. L'absence de Mustang et Havoc ne passa pas inaperçue. L'enquête était presque finie. Ils avaient réuni assez de preuves et de témoignages pour arrêter les quelques marchands corrompus, laissant à l'équipe de Centrale le soin de s'occuper des militaires, comme prévu. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre leur accord pour passer à l'action. N'ayant pas de nouvelle depuis la réunion du matin, Léo pensa naïvement qu'ils étaient allés au chevet de leur collègue malade et proposa à Arthur de faire de même.

Arrivés au dispensaire, ils furent surpris de trouver Liza seule. Elle était partiellement habillée, elle s'était refait une queue de cheval et semblait en meilleure forme. Elle avait commencé son traitement et n'avait presque plus de fièvre. Elle prit des nouvelles de l'affaire dès qu'elle eut rassuré ses amis.

Quand Léo lui expliqua qu'ils avaient rassemblé les preuves contre les marchands et fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour clore l'affaire, elle fut soulagée. Mais quand Léo lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Mustang et Havoc depuis le matin, elle paniqua. Il lui raconta rapidement le plan qu'ils avaient prévu et elle devint de plus en plus agitée. Quelque chose leur avait forcément échappés.

Il fallait intervenir au plus vite. Liza se leva, enfila sa jupe rapidement et demanda à Arthur de lui trouver une arme. Elle avait toujours son holster à la cuisse, mais avec une jupe aussi longue, il ne lui serait pas très utile. Et le revolver qu'elle avait à l'intérieur n'était bon qu'en cas d'urgence. Elle préférait avoir son pistolet habituel pour ce genre de mission. Léo la regardait, médusé par tel retournement de situation, et demanda ce qui lui prenait. Elle était encore faible et pourtant, elle était déterminée à aller sur le terrain, alors que rien ne l'y forçait.

Elle finit par donner elle aussi sa version de l'histoire. Roy était chez Flainkle, il allait certainement essayé de le faire parler. Mais s'il n'était pas encore revenu, c'était qu'il y avait eu un problème. Et elle ne pouvait rester allongée sur un lit d'hôpital à attendre qu'on lui amène le corps de son supérieur simplement parce qu'elle avait une petite infection et qu'elle était fatiguée.

Arthur soupira mais préféra ne pas discuter. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir combien elle était têtue. Sans compter qu'elle tenait plus à son colonel qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, donc elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser convaincre de ne rien tenter. Puisqu'elle était convaincu qu'il fallait agir, alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'accompagner et l'aider.

Liza signa une décharge auprès de l'infirmier de garde et fila sans demander son reste. Une fois en voiture avec Arthur et Léo, elle fit un rapide bilan de la situation tout en contrôlant les armes qu'ils avaient en plus à lui prêter. Elle reprit tous les éléments qu'ils avaient et comprit où était la faille dans leurs suppositions. Elle devait prévenir Roy au plus vite.

Ils la déposèrent un peu avant les bureaux de Flainkle et devaient rester en arrière pendant quinze minutes. Si elle ne revenait pas d'ici là, alors il leur faudrait intervenir. Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue.

Elle arrivait d'un pas léger devant le garde, le saluant le plus naturellement du monde. Elle avait été présentée la veille au personnel de sécurité et pouvait donc rentrer sans problème. Un vigile l'accompagna tout de même dans le bâtiment, mais elle réussit à s'en débarrasser dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Elle trébucha sur marche et se rattrapa en s'appuyant sur lui, le faisant tomber délibérément. Le bruit attira l'attention du garde d'entrée et elle s'excusa platement, proposant de l'aider à accompagner son collègue vers une salle de repos. Bien sûr elle restait penché sur le blessé, exposant au passage son décolleté avantageux qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du garde.

Il la regarda un moment avant de décliner son offre. Il était suffisamment costaud et semblait bien décider à lui montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, sans l'intervention d'une petite jeune fille gringalette. Il souleva son partenaire et le traîna tant bien que mal vers leur baraque. Liza sourit intérieurement. Elle venait de libérer le passage pour un bon moment. Elle remonta rapidement, avant que quiconque d'autre ne vienne l'ennuyer et se retrouva face à face avec Havoc devant la prote métallique. Il fut surpris de la trouver là, mais quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait débarrassé des gêneurs, il s'appliqua à nouveau à crocheter les verrous. Comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire, Liza choisit de surveiller les alentours et de tenir à l'écart les potentiels éléments perturbateurs tout en lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Elle se plaça en haut de l'escalier, juste au coin du couloir et resta à l'affût du moindre bruit. La tension devenait palpable. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter du temps que le colonel passait avec Flainkle. Son personnel de surveillance aussi devait commencer à trouver le temps long. Les allées et venues s'accéléraient. De plus, il avait certainement des rendez-vous de prévus et les clients devaient bien attendre quelque part.

Liza fit signe à Havoc. Il fallait prévenir Léo et Arthur de la situation à l'intérieur. Il ne lui restait qu'un verrou, mais il y avait plus importants. Trouver ceux avec qui Flainkle avaient rendez-vous, les interroger et les faire quitter les lieux. Il devrait profiter de sa pose cigarette pour faire signe aux deux autres et repérer là où pouvaient être les invités. Arthur et Léo se chargeraient d'eux et des gardes, pendant qu'il reviendrait finir de forcer la porte blindée. Liza, elle se chargeait de Flainkle et Mustang.

Elle frappa discrètement à la porte dès qu'Havoc eut quitter le bâtiment. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et rentra en souriant.

Roy essaya une fois de plus de convaincre son interlocuteur de lui donner les noms de ses alliés et l'avancée de leur projet. Mais le dandy en face de lui ne voulait rien savoir. L'alcool déliait les langues, c'était bien connu. Le colonel se souvint alors des recommandations de son lieutenant et se dit qu'une fois de plus, elle était irremplaçable. Si voulait affaiblir Flainkle, il fallait utiliser ses faiblesse. Liza lui avait dit qu'il pouvait boire, mais face à un habitué comme lui, il ne ferait pas le poids. Il n'avait même pas tenu face à elle ! Mustang proposa alors à son hôte de prendre le temps de réfléchir à toute cette histoire avec un verre.

Ce que bien sûr l'autre accepta. La conversation dévia un peu, le temps que l'alcool fasse effet, avant de revenir aux préoccupations principales du colonel. Flainkle commençait de plus en plus à divaguer. Roy se leva et lui proposait encore un verre. Petit à petit, il regroupait les informations qu'il lui fallait, mais il lui manquait toujours la clé pour dénouer cette affaire. Les contacts avec Aegis. Et comment un espion avait pu se faire retourner si facilement. Quel était l'intérêt de Flainkle dans cette histoire ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir que l'argent, sinon, il aurait accepter sa première proposition de s'échapper avant qu'on ne l'arrête pour trafic avec une force étrangère. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il resservait son hôte pour la cinquième fois quand il entendit frapper. Il fut relativement étonné, mais n'imaginait pas la suite des évènements. Il pensa simplement que son entrevue s'éternisait un peu trop.

Quand il la vit entrer, tout sourire, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa jupe chiffonnée et son décolleté, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'était pas venue sans raison. Il vit dans ses yeux la panique, très vite remplacée par une surprise de composition.

« Gustave ! Je voulais vous faire une surprise, je ne savais que vous aviez de la visite... » Elle sourit encore plus et tendit la main vers le colonel.

« Elizabeth. Vous vous souvenez ? On s'est vu hier soir. » Elle se tourna vers Flainkle, en minaudant. « Je suis navrée de vous déranger, mais je n'avais pas de nouvelle et j'avais peur de vous avoir fâché. Il y a eu du changement et je dois rentrer dès ce soir. Ma famille a besoin de moi. Vous savez ce que c'est, les commerces. On imagine toujours que tout va bien se passer parce qu'on a des clients réguliers, mais en fait... » Elle joignait le geste à la parole en jetant un oeil discrètement du coté de Roy. « D'un coup, on découvre que les plus gros demandeurs ne sont pas ce qu'on croit, et on ne peut plus faire face. »

Elle s'avança de plus en plus vers son prétendant, passant délibérément devant son supérieur. Elle espérait qu'il est saisi le message. Maintenant ce n'était qu'une question de timing.

Flainkle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il chancelait un peu et Liza comprit ce que Roy avait essayé de faire en voyant la bouteille de scotch bien entamée.

« Ma chère Elizabeth, c'est très gentil à vous d'être venue. Mais je vais devoir vous demander de patienter un petit moment que je termine avec le colonel. » Il la raccompagna vers la porte et elle allait sortir quand il remarqua le silence dans le couloir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun garde ? Et pourquoi avait-elle pu rentrer seule, sans qu'on le prévienne ? Malgré l'alcool qui lui jouait des tours, il comprit rapidement qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Il attrapa Liza un peu plus fermement par le bras et la conduisit au bout du couloir. Elle parlait fort, et lui fit remarquer qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Elle se retourna pour saluer le colonel et vérifier qu'il suivait à bonne distance. Il arrivait devant sa chambre forte, pour voir les verrous et le cadenas au sol. Ses hommes n'étaient nulle part. Il s'était fait piéger, et elle était son seul moyen de sortie. Il appela ses gardes, mais personne ne semblait répondre.

Il l'agrippa et voulut l'emmener avec lui vers l'entrée, mais elle en eut assez de jouer la comédie. Au bas des escaliers, elle se dégagea, révélant sa force et son agilité et dégaina.

Malheureusement le timing n'était pas parfait. Il restait un garde au premier. Liza avait Flainkle en joue et ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il pouvait se défendre seule, elle paniqua et cria. Roy se tenait au coin de l'escalier, et réussit à arrêter le garde. Mais l'effet de surprise permit à Flainkle de la désarmée. Elle n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. La situation se renversa. Il tenait Liza contre lui, l'arme posée sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle fasse partie de l'armée, mais puisque c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas d'état d'âme à la tuer. Elle était d'autant plus précieuse.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, se cachant derrière sa prisonnière pour l'utiliser comme bouclier.

Comme prévu, Léo et Arthur avaient fait le ménage avec Havoc, et les gardes ainsi que les deux invités de Flainkle attendaient sagement à l'extérieur, pieds et poings liés. Havoc avait pu rejoindre l'intérieur et se cachait pas loin de l'entrée. Ils attendaient simplement de voir arriver Liza et Roy, mais ils n'étaient pas préparés à les voir dans une telle position. Roy sortit rapidement mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il devait négocier avec Flainkle pour qu'il relâche son lieutenant, seulement il n'avait pas grand chose à proposer.

Liza parla pour lui.

« Vous êtes encerclé, vous n'avez aucune chance. Soyez un homme pour une fois, et assumez ! » Elle sentait ses jambes commencer à mollir, elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Elle avait présumé de ses forces, une fois de plus. Elle transpirait, mais pourtant avait froid. La fièvre revenait. D'un instant à l'autre, elle allait s'évanouir. Mais finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

Flainkle commença à ricaner en la sentant trembler.

« Alors, ma chère, vous avez peur, vous ne tenez même plus sur vos jambes. » Il reculait un peu plus, se trouvant en plein milieu de la cour.

« Si vous bougez, colonel, je la tue. » Liza eut un regard désespéré à l'intention de Roy, lui indiquant la présence d'Havoc. Il était trop loin pour pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie, mais son lieutenant pourrait le couvrir. Il s'approcha et Havoc tira, en même que Flainkle. Liza s'effondra dans une marre de sang au dessus de son assaillant.

Tout le monde se précipita vers eux, mais Mustang fut le premier à les rassurer. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, mais pas blessée. Flainkle lui avait une balle dans l'épaule et risquait à tout moment d'y passer. Les renforts arrivaient doucement et les coupables furent progressivement emmenés au Quartier Général pour les dépositions. Flainkle eut droit à un traitement médical et resta à l'infirmerie militaire sous bonne garde.

Assis dans sa chambre, Roy regardait Liza dormir en lui passant une compresse humide dans le dos. Il l'avait raccompagnée pendant qu'Arthur et Léo s'occupaient des derniers interrogatoires. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il avait fait une erreur de jugement qui aurait pu coûter la vie à un de ses hommes. Il était tellement convaincu de l'implications de l'armée d'Amestris, qu'il n'avait pas pensé que Flainkle puisse seulement travailler pour Aegis. Il jouait les agents doubles, acceptant l'argent de Raven pour développer ses magouilles, mais ses vrais intérêts étaient avec l'ennemi. Havoc trouva toutes les pièces à convictions qu'il leur fallait dans la chambre forte.

Il l'avait allongée et déshabillée, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Il n'avait pas osé les enlever. Encore qu'il est décroché son soutien-gorge pour ne pas le mouiller avec la compresse. Il était content d'être seul, ne voulant partager avec qui que ce soit le spectacle de sa Liza endormie. Même si d'autres l'avaient certainement déjà vue, il voulait croire qu'il était le seul à connaître le secret que renfermait son dos. Il s'approcha et écarta les mèches rebelles sur son front qui l'avaient tellement fait rêvé. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait les pousser… Il sourit devant l'ironie de la situation, sa main restant sur sa joue.

Liza finit par ouvrir les yeux. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Elle fut contente de trouver son colonel à son chevet et lui sourit.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Elle s'étira et réalisa qu'elle était à moitié nue. Elle rougit un peu et hocha la tête.

« C'est vous qui m'avez… »

Roy rougit également et détourna les yeux.

« Vous étiez brûlante et votre blouse était tachée. Je l'ai mise à trempée dans la salle de bain… »

Elle sourit devant son air gêné et attrapa le drap pour se couvrir avant de se retourner.

« Pas la peine de jouer les effarouchés avec moi, colonel. Vous avez vu assez de femmes nues dans votre vie pour ne plus être mal à l'aise. En plus, vous avez déjà vu le plus intéressant me concernant. » Elle avait un sourire espiègle en disant ça qu'il ne comprit pas. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel elle répondit simplement : « Vous êtes le seul à avoir vu les symboles de mon dos en entier. C'est le plus important, non ? »

Il fut plus que surpris par cette remarque.

« Vous voulez dire que vous étiez vierge avant Ishbal ? »

Liza éclata de rire et lui enfila la chemise qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller, tout en tenant le drap sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je dis juste que personne d'autre que vous n'a vu ces symboles. Le problème de ma virginité n'a rien à voir la dedans ! »

« C'est pourtant un sujet qui me passionne. » Lui aussi avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, remarquez… »

Il s'en suivit un silence bizarre que Roy finit par briser. Il parlait doucement, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, poser sur ses genoux.

« Ce que… je me suis toujours demandé… si j'avais eu une chance… » Il leva lentement le regard vers elle, mais elle lui tournait la tête.

« Je croyais avoir déjà répondu à cette question, monsieur… »

« Vous m'avez mal compris, Liza. Je parlais de l'époque où j'étais chez votre père. Vous étiez… vous êtes toujours très attirante, et je me demandais, si à ce moment-là, j'avais eu le courage de vous part de mes sentiments… »

Elle se retourna soudain et le regarda avec des yeux immenses de surprise.

« Vous voulez dire que je vous plaisais ?! » Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu passer à coté toutes ces années ?

Roy rougit un peu plus et baissa la tête.

« J'avais tellement peur que vous rejetiez et que votre père ne veuille plus de moi que je n'ai rien oser dire… Mais j'avais un sacré béguin pour vous, oui… »

« Alors pourquoi être parti sans prévenir, alors même que votre formation n'était pas finie ? »

« Et bien… Je vous ai vu dans les bras d'un grand blond, vous riiez avec lui, comme jamais vous ne le faisiez avec moi. Vous sembliez tellement complices. J'ai cru que je n'avais aucune chance… »

Liza se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Vous devriez arrêter de croire uniquement ce que vous voyez. Comment vous faites avec les autres ? Vous avez récupéré je ne sais combien des copines de ce pauvre Havoc, vous ne vous souciiez pas qu'elle en regarde un autre ! »

« Mais vous, ça a toujours été différent. »

« Et en quoi, s'il vous plait ? » Elle prit un air défiant qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Mais il répondit sérieusement.

« Si je vous perdais, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre, les autres n'ont aucune importance. » Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens et elle sut qu'il était sincère. Elle frissonna. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé une chose pareille possible. Puis la réalité la rattrapa et elle murmura simplement : « Vous vous rendez compte du temps qu'on a perdu ? »

Roy sourit et s'approcha d'elle, posa la main sous son menton.

« Mais maintenant on peut parfaitement se rattraper. » Et il conclut en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand Arthur rentra, il les trouva tous les deux assis sur le lit, enlacés. Il sourit et leur proposa de diner. Liza étant trop fatiguée, il leur monterait un plateau. Il revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas bouger. Roy lui murmurait dieu sait quoi et elle souriait, traçant inlassablement des cercles sur sa paume avec ses doigts.

"Alors, je vais enfin avoir droit à mes neveux ?" demanda le blond avec un sourire ravi.

Liza sourit tristement et répondit : "Pour le moment, ca va être dur. Je suis condamnée à l'abstinence pour au moins deux mois..."

Roy éclata de rire et répliqua : "Deux mois, c'est pas la mort... On devrait pouvoir attendre !"

Liza pinca les lèvres manifestement peu convaincue. Elle allait répliquer quand elle vit Léo passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

"Alors, ils se sont enfin décidés ?"

Arthur se retourna et confirma : "Oui, on va les avoir nos petits !"

Léo sourit à Roy et annonça : "Avec votre phyqsique et son intelligence, vous allez nous faire des perles en plus !" Il n'arrivait pas à cacher son amusement devant la mine de deux amoureux. Mais Liza ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua simplement :

"Et si c'est mon physique et son intelligence ?"

Arthur éclata de rire et conclut simplement : "Ca sera pas mal non plus !" Et il embarqua Léo avec lui pour les laisser seuls.

Liza rougit un peu en regardant Roy. "Je ne disais pas ca parce que je veux des enfants tout de suite... je ..."

Il la coupa d'un baiser. "Liza, je ne crois pas être un homme qui mérite le bonheur d'une vie de famille. Mais si je devais le connaitre un jour, je ne voudrais le connaitre avec personne d'autre que toi."

La blonde se blottit un peu plus contre lui et murmura : "Et je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de construire une famille avec un autre que toi, Roy."

¤¤¤¤¤

_Ouf !! La fin est un peu cheesy, désolée... C'est bizarre de finir une histoire; A la fois satisfaisant et triste. Bon, comme toujours j'espère que ca vous aura plu (remarquez je vois pas l'intéret dêtre allés jusque là sinon...) et merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure jusqu'au bout. J'ai un peu brusqué la fin, mais j'en avais un peu marre pour être honnete. Mais bon, l'essentiel est dit je crois et j'allais pas encore faire un chapitre supplémentaire pour détailler les amours de jeunesses de Roy et Liza. Ce sera dans une autre histoire. Voila encore merci à tous et à bientot pour d'autres fics !!_


End file.
